Mi otro yo
by Hana Skyle
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos alguien igual a nosotros pero, al mismo tiempo, diferentes? Los cuatro hermanos Hamato van a averiguar como sería su vida si fueran completamente humanos, sin Destructor, sin el Clan del Pie, Sin los Kraang, pero, ¿y sus cuerpos tortugas? ¿de quienes son los cuerpos en los que están?
1. Y así comienza

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic realmente espero que les guste, si ven algo que no cuadre con la historia o algo, háganmelo saber pls bueno haber si les gusta espero reviews jeje y aquí esta**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** _**Y así**__**comienza**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra. Cuatro hermanos mutantes patrullaban como todos los días. ¿Sus nombres?: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel Hamato, Cuatro chicos de 15 años.

-¡Que aburrido!- Dice Miguel Ángel

-Tranquilo Mickey, solo hemos estado aquí- dice Donatello viendo su T-phone y abriendo sus ojos sorprendido- ¡Tres horas!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dicen todos sorprendidos

-Enserio Leo, no va a ocurrir nada hoy- dice el de bandana roja al líder- aparte, ¿No vas a ver a to novia?-dice poniendo ojos picaros

-Si Leo,- dice el de morado- ¿No querrás que se enfade cierto?

-¡Que no es mi novia! ¡Ella es hija de Destructor!- contesta Leo sonrojado

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso me suena!- Dice Donnie

-Bueno, Excepto por la parte de Destructor- Dijo Mickey a fin de broma.

-¡Jajajaja! – todos se atacaron de la risa... Todos menos uno.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito Leo enfadado y sonrojado haciendo que dejaran de reír pero seguían con una sonrisa en la boca- si se quieren ir váyanse, nos vemos aquí en una hora.-

-Pero Leo… -Empezó a decir el de naranja pero lo interrumpió el líder

-Vamos chicos váyanse, solo quiero estar solo un rato- interrumpió Leo a Mickey ya más tranquilo.

-Vámonos- les dice Raph a Donnie y a Mickey – Dejémosle solo

Mickey y Donnie solo asienten y se alejan saltando por los tejados junto con su hermano mayor.

Leo soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el tejado viendo a la nada.

-[Pero ¿Qué me pasa?]- Pensó Leo – [¿Realmente sigo sintiendo algo por Karai? ¿La hija de destructor?]

Leonardo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, pero logro esquivar la espada que lo atacaba.

Rodo por el tejado y desenvaino sus katanas pero justo en frente de el estaba…

-Karai- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Hola Leo,- le respondió Karai con una sonrisa en su cara –hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado- Respondió Leo antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

Karai borró la sonrisa de su cara y atacó a Leonardo. Este bloqueó con sus Katanas y quedaron frente a frente.

-Karai, yo…- empezó a decir Leo.

-Te atreves a disculparte y te cortó en pedacitos.- Interrumpió Karai intentando parecer intimidante, pero ella sabía que no lo podría hacer, ya que una parte de ella sentía algo por Leo pero no quería admitirlo. –Aparte, somos enemigos no tenemos por qué disculparnos entre nosotros.- al decir eso ella se apartó de Leo y quedaron separados por lo menos dos metros.

-Pues a lo mejor yo no quiero ser tu enemigo.- le contestó enfadado por lo que le había dicho.

-Es lo que es- dijo dando la vuelta para marcharse –No puedes cambiar lo que ya está hecho- dicho esto salto al edificio de al lado y se alejó poco a poco de ahí.

-[Pregunta contestada]- pensaba Leonardo -[Sigo sintiendo algo por la hija de mi enemigo].-

En eso una luz brillante calló unos edificios más adelante, hacía el lado contrario por donde se había ido Karai. Leo fue hacía lo que fuera que había caído para averiguar qué era eso.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que era solo eso: Luz azul. Pero no emanaba de ningún lado. Leo intento tomarla pero al tiempo que lo toco la luz lo rodeo y se introdujo dentro de él como si el cuerpo de Leo absorbiera la Luz.

El no sentía nada solo estaba asustado por lo que le fuera a pasar, al terminar todo Leo se tambaleo pero no sentía dolor ni se sentía raro lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue correr a buscar a sus hermanos.

****************** Con Raph, Mickey y Donnie**********************

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos?- pregunto Mickey por tercera vez en la noche.

-Mickey, solo han pasado 15 minutos- dijo Raph molesto y estresado por las veces que el menor había preguntado eso –aparte, el mismo dijo que quería estar solo-

-Oigan chicos,- Interrumpió Donnie evitando una pelea entre sus dos hermanos –Estamos cerca de la casa de Abril, ¿Por qué no la visitamos?.-

-Enserio Donatello, no puedes estar más de 3 horas lejos de Abril porque te pones como si fuera el fin del mundo- Le dijo Raph a Donnie.

-Uy, Donnie, ¿Tú también extrañas a tu novia?- Le dijo Mickey a Donnie pícaro.

-No quiero tener la misma discusión que tuvimos con Leo ¿Vamos o no?- Les dijo Donnie molesto.

-uy, está bien, vamos- dijo Mickey.

-Como quieran- dijo Raph.

Las tres tortugas fueron directo a la casa de Abril y una vez ahí tocaron a la ventana cono lo hacían cada vez que iban, pero no abrieron, tocaron una segunda y una tercera pero nadie habría se empezaron a preocupar por Abril ya que no salía a esta hora y se veía todo oscuro y en el momento que iban a forzar la ventana para entrar llego Abril y les abrió rápido y parecía apurada.

-Hola chicos,- les dijo a la carrera -¿Qué ocupan?-

-Este… no nada solo veníamos a saludar- dijo Donnie poniendo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Mickey.

-No, no es nada chicos, -dijo Abril volteando a ver una puerta del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿En serio? Yo te veo un poco alerta por algo- dijo Raph.

-Es que hay una…- Abril no terminó de decir lo que quería decir porque una chica de como 15 años salió de la puerta que veía Abril.

-Abril, ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que….- no terminó de hablar porque vio a tres tortugas del tamaño de humanos que traían armas junto con Abril.

La chica traía el pelo corto arriba de los hombros con fleco hacía el lado derecho, color pelirrojo como el de Abril, sus ojos eran gris brillante, traía una blusa blanca con letras negras que decía: "I'm beauty strong" unos pantalones de mezclilla naranja, pantuflas totalmente blancas, y estaba en estado de shock.

-Michí, Michí tranquila,- le decía Abril tratando de calmarla y que no gritara –no pasa nada son unos amigos- dijo mientras los chicos intentaban poner una sonrisa amable pero no podían porque les ganaba la ansiedad y Mickey se había quedado plasmado con la chica, el sentía algo hacía ella pero no sabía que era.

-¿T-tus a-amigos son t-tortugas?- pregunto Michí tratando de calmarse.

-Sí,- le contestó Abril sentándola en el sillón que tenía en la sala –pero por favor, no grites y no te asustes.-

En eso los ojos de la otra chica se iluminaron y ella sonrió y se levantó del sillón.

-¡¿Cómo me voy a asustar?!- dijo entusiasmada y en un tono un poco alto -¡uy! Perdón debo de bajar la voz - dijo soltando risitas –pero ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- tomo de la muñeca a Abril y se acercó a las tortugas con una sonrisa en la boca –Hola, yo soy Michelle, pero me pueden decir Michí, soy prima de Abril y ¿ustedes?-

-Tranquila niña,- le dijo Raph por el carácter que había mostrado Michí –primero contestanos una pregunta ¿No te damos miedo?-

-¿Miedo?- pregunto Michí –No, no me dan miedo, de hecho se me hacen interesantes- dijo sonriendo aún más – de hecho quiero preguntarles algunas cosas como: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Hay más de ustedes? ¿Dónde viven? ¿Conocen a más personas?-

-jajaja Tranquila, tranquila- dijo Mickey tratando de aguantar la risa –entremos y te contaremos lo que podamos.-

-¡Mickey!- dijeron Donnie y Raph.

-No le podemos decir sobre nosotros- dijo Donnie –no sabemos si es de fiar, no te ofendas, es que te acabamos de conocer y eso- diciendo esto ultimó hacía Michí.

-Vamos chicos,- dijo Abril –es mi prima, ella es de fiar.-

-¿Me dicen? ¿Siiiiii?- dijo Michí poniendo cara de perrito con hambre junto con Abril.

-¡Ashhh! De acuerdo- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

-¡Sii!- grito Michí- perdón tengo que aprender a guardar más silencio.-

-Bueno, vamos adentro ahí te lo contaremos todo.- Dijo Donnie

Todos aceptaron y se sentaron en el sillón Michí, Abril y Donnie y en el piso estaban Mickey y Raph. Y así le empezaron a contar toda la historia a Michí.


	2. La extraña luz

**Realmente no se si les guste o que pero denle una oportunidad por favor es mi primer fanfic así que no sé si de verdad les a gustado o que pero bueno aquí el segundo cap. por cierto así es como se van a ver los diálogos:**

**-hola- habla el personaje**

**-[hola]- piensa el personaje**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ****_La extraña_**** luz**

Leonardo corría a toda velocidad por los tejados, buscando a sus hermanos, llevaba un poco más de 20 minutos corriendo, se estaba asustando pero no podía parecer asustado al menos no ahora él era el líder si él tenía miedo ¿Qué sería de sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaban? no los veía por ningún lado y no sabía que podía hacer entonces se paró de golpe ¡su T-phone! ¿Por qué no pensó en eso desde un principio? tomo el celular y empezó a marcar a sus hermanos solo esperaba que la luz no le hiciera nada….

**********************En casa de Abril****************************

-Y eso es todo- terminó de decir Donnie a Michí

-entonces déjenme ver si entendí,- dijo ella –Son cuatro tortugas mutantes, que viven con su padre rata mutante, que les enseño ninjutsu y viven en las alcantarillas, pelean contra fuerzas del mal en las noches, en este caso, un tal Destrozador…

-Destructor- le corrigió Raph.

-si ese raro, su clan del pie, los Chang…-

-Kraangs- le corrigió Donnie.

-Lo que sea- dijo entre risas –bueno…. y también contra otros mutantes ¿cierto?- termino de decir Michí

-Bueno en resumen, creo que si- le dijo Mickey.

-y a ti- dijo señalando a Abril- te quieren los Cha… Kraangs-

-Emm… si.- le dijo Abril.

-Vaya que emocionante- dijo Michí parándose de un salto –lo único interesante de mi vida creo que es que no me quedo a vivir tanto tiempo en un solo lugar.-

En eso el teléfono de Donnie sonó y tuvo que contestar.

-Estaré afuera ya regreso- Donnie salió por la ventana y contestó afuera, los chicos no le dieron importancia y siguieron platicando.

-¿Cómo que no te quedas a vivir en un solo lugar?- le pregunto Mickey a Michí una vez que salió Donnie

-Bueno, solo digamos que el trabajo de mis padres consiste en viajar de un lado a otro muy seguido- dijo un poco triste –pero por eso vine aquí, con Abril.-

-Sí,- le secundo Abril a Michí –como sus padres viajan muy seguido, la dejaron quedarse a vivir conmigo durante un tiempo.-

-sí,- dijo Michí con una sonrisa en sus labios –posiblemente me quede aquí un poco más de un año.-

-Entonces ¿te vamos a ver por aquí más seguido?- le preguntó Raph a Michí ya que de alguna manera le había tomado afecto, se parecía un poco a Mickey en algunos sentidos, pero tenía una personalidad muy fuerte para algunos temas.

-Sí,- le contestó Michí –pero me gustaría conocer algún día su hogar/alcantarilla ¿Podría ir algún día?- dijo poniendo de nuevo ojitos de cachorrito.

-¡Sííííí!,- dijo Mickey emocionado, ya que esa chica se le hacía especial de alguna forma, era linda y su personalidad era un poco de todas.

Nadie le pudo preguntar a Mickey por qué había reaccionado así porque entro Donatello, se veía angustiado, y sus hermanos no dudaron ni un segundo en pararse y preguntarle qué había pasado.

-Es Leo,- dijo Donnie –se escuchaba acelerado y no me dejo tiempo para preguntar que le pasaba porque me grito que fuera rápido y me colgó.-

-Pues vámonos,- dijo Raph saliendo por la ventana –Leo nos necesita.-

-Sí- dijeron decididos Donnie y Mickey.

-¡Esperen!- Les grito Michí cuando estaban a punto de irse – ¿Nos van a dejar aquí? Podemos ser de ayuda.-

-No es por ofender, pero solo nos retrasarían- dijo Mickey seriamente algo tan raro en él que todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de asombro excepto Michí que lo veía a los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer, y Mickey también la veía a los ojos sin separar la vista de ella siguió hablando –y podría ser peligroso, así que será mejor que se queden aquí, les llamaremos después.-

Dicho esto Mickey empezó a buscar a su hermano Leo. Raph y Donnie solo se vieron se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Mickey para buscar a Leo.

*************************** Con Leo ***************************

-[¿Dónde estarán? Dijeron que ya iban saliendo de casa de Abril ya me los tuve que haber encontrado]-

-¡Leo!- Volteo rápidamente y vio a Mickey corriendo hacia él y detrás venían sus otros dos hermanos.

-[A lo mejor y me crean loco por lo de la luz]- pensaba Leo –[pero ya están aquí ¿Qué les podría decir?].-

-Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos,- decía Donnie a Leo -¿Estas bien?-

Leonardo no sabía que decirles ya estaban ahí, él miedo lo había vencido y no pensaba en lo que hacía y menos en las consecuencias.

-¿Leo?- dijo Mickey preocupado.

Los tres hermanos se acercaban cada vez más a su líder y Leonardo, mientras tanto, cada vez que sus hermanos daban un paso más cerca de él se sentía mareado y no hacía nada por alejarlos de él.

-Vamos Leonardo responde,- Le decía Raph molesto y preocupado porque aunque no se lleve muy bien con su hermano le tiene un gran aprecio -¿Te encuentras bien?-

Los chicos no se dieron cuenta de que Michí y Abril los habían seguido, ellas no se querían acercar por si algo pasaba entre los hermanos pero a Abril se le hacía raro que Leo se comportara así, él siempre prestaba atención a sus hermanos, pero en estos momentos tenía una mirada perdida, Leonardo volteo en dirección a las chicas y ellas se escondieron pero Abril, en el último momento pudo ver algo en los ojos de Leonardo, algo que ella creía que no vería jamás: Miedo.

Era demasiado tarde, los chicos se acercaron demasiado a él y Leonardo se desmayó, los chicos lo tomaron antes de que cayera al suelo pero en el momento en que lo tocaron una luz emanó del cuerpo de su hermano y los envolvió a todos después de eso solo hubo oscuridad.


	3. La historía de nuestra vida

**Bueno nada más agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y si son poquitos pero comoquiera me da gusto que le guste esta historia a la gente, : ya eso es todo y aquí el otro Cap...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****_La historia de nuestra vida._**

Leonardo abrió los ojos poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación blanca, acostado en una cama, no sabía que había pasado, solo recordaba que estaba con sus hermanos en un tejado y después de eso, oscuridad.

Se fue incorporando despacio y cuando estuvo sentado completamente intento sobarse las sienes, ya que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero en vez de llegar a sobarse las sienes se quedó viendo sus manos, pero "no eran sus manos" ¡Tenía manos humanas! Se destapo completamente y se asustó con lo que vio ¡Él era un humano!

-[¡Tiene que ser un sueño! ¡So-Soy un hu-humano!]-

Se tocó la cara y se disponía a levantarse cuando vio a otras tres personas en su habitación, tres chicos para ser precisos.

El que estaba a su lado izquierdo tenía el pelo completamente negro, lacio y corto, medía aproximadamente 1.75 y estaba acostado de lado viendo hacía la pared.

El de su lado derecho tenía el pelo café chocolate igualmente lacio y largo un poco arriba de los hombros, medía, mínimo, 1.80 y estaba acostado boca arriba.

Y, por último, el chico acostado al lado del chico de pelo café, era pelirrojo al contrarío de los otros dos él tenía el pelo chino y corto, y medía prácticamente lo mismo que el chico de pelo negro.

Lo más extraño de todo era que le recordaban a sus hermanos había algo en ellos que se le hacía curiosamente familiar.

-[pero si yo soy humano ellos ¿Podrían ser…]-

Intento levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo entro una chica a la habitación, y le grito a otras

-¡Chicas están aquí!- grito la chica de pelo naranja lo paso de largo y se fue directo con el de pelo chino.

-De acuerdo Michí pero guarda silencio todavía han de estar dormidos y hay más pacientes aquí ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo una chica de pelo café y se fue directo con el chico de pelo negro.

-Bueno ya, me da gusto de que al fin los hayamos encontrado,- dijo una chica, una chica la cual era Abril, pero ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Sabrá lo que le habrá pasado? –Hola Leo, me da gusto de que estés despierto- dijo ella yendo con el chico de pelo café.

-Leo- dijo una voz familiar cerca de él, Leo volteo la vista hacía la entrada y ahí estaba Karai.

-Karai- hizo un ademan de agarrar sus Katanas pero no las encontró, probablemente al estar en ese cuerpo humano se las habían quitado, pero tenía otra duda en la cabeza ¿Cómo lo había reconocido? -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo secamente.

-Pues visitando a mi novio- dijo Karai sentándose en la cama con él, -¿Por quién más vendría? ¿Raph? Él tiene a Luce, ¿Donnie? Él tiene a Abril, ¿Mickey? Él tiene a Michí.-

La cabeza de Leo daba vueltas ¿Novio? ¿Luce? ¿Michí? ¿Cómo que "tienen"? ¿Realmente esos chicos si eran sus hermanos? Intentó parecer normal e intentó obtener información de Karai.

-Entonces Karai,- dijo Leo intentando no levantar sospechas -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno, ustedes iban al Madison Square Garden para una presentación en el carro de mi padre, y tuvieron un accidente- le contesto Karai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero esa no era la respuesta que Leo esperaba escuchar, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta Karai se le adelanto.

-El doctor dijo que esto podría pasar,- dijo soltando un suspiro perecía triste, y Leo se sentía mal por eso, no sabía porque pero se sentía mal al ver triste a Karai –escucha Leo, necesito saber hasta dónde recuerdas-

-[Pues recuerdo que hace probablemente unas horas yo era una tortuga mutante y una luz extraña hizo que mis hermanos y yo llegáramos a este mundo paralelo donde todos tenemos novias]- pensaba Leo

-No lo sé,- dijo Leo intentando sonar convincente – De hecho, no sé lo que es verdad y lo que es falso hasta este punto.-

-Bien, al menos estas diciendo la verdad- dijo lanzándole una linda sonrisa que Leo no dudo en corresponder a la sonrisa.

-[Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo?]- se preguntaba Leonardo – [Es una Kunoichi del clan del pie, e hija de Destructor, pero, en el fondo yo sé que es buena]-

-Bien, empecemos desde el principio ¿de acuerdo?- Le pregunto Karai a Leonardo, él solo asintió y ella continuo –Muy bien, bueno tú y Raphael, el chico que está a tu lado,…-

-Sí Karai, reconozco a mi propio hermano- Le dijo sonriendo, de alguna manera Leo empezaba a tener confianza en ella porque si no ya lo hubiera matado ¿O no?

-Bien jajaja, bueno son cuates, ósea que nacieron el mismo día de la misma madre pero no son gemelos, ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí hasta ahí si entiendo,- le dijo Leo –Y Donnie y Mickey son mis hermanos menores…-

-Sí y también son cuates, bueno sus padres los dejaron en un orfanato cuando eran niños- Leonardo no se lo creía él y sus hermanos ¿eran huérfanos? –y cada vez que los querían adoptar tú te interponías diciendo que o los adoptaban a todos o ninguno iba,- sonrío de una manera muy consoladora, como sí ella aceptara el comportamiento de Leonardo –Por esa razón nadie los adopto, tú eras muy protector con tus hermanos y ellos te querían… quieren mucho, y así pasaron su infancia, en diferentes orfanatos, hasta que cumplieron 13 ustedes eran muy unidos en ese entonces, ahí fue cuando llego mi mamá, ella, mi padre y yo vivíamos en Japón pero queríamos conocer más el mundo, ellos ya me habían tenido a mí, y eran tan cooperativos que al conocer su historia quisieron quedarse con ustedes, claro que iba a ser difícil ya que me tenían a mí y éramos nuevos en esta ciudad pero comoquiera mis padres lograron seguir adelante, ellos los quieren como a sus hijos un día que ustedes estaban haciendo mucho ruido en tu habitación se dieron cuenta de que tenían talento cada uno de ustedes tenían talento para diferentes cosas: tú cantabas, Raph tocaba un vago intento de guitarra, Donnie tenía un extraño piano y Mickey tenía una batería con unas ollas de la cocina jajaja, mis padres les compraron unos instrumentos de navidad y empezaron a subir videos a YouTube, pero cuando cumpliste 14 nos enamoramos mi madre estaba feliz pero mi padre solo digamos que se puso un poco histérico jaja pero después de unos días nos dejó estar juntos en ese mismo rango de tiempo una disquera vio sus videos de música en YouTube y los empezó a patrocinar desde hace como 10 meses. Hoy en la mañana iban con mi padre hacía su más grande presentación: ¡El Madison!... pero un camión se les atravesó y tuvieron un feo choque en el que casi pierden la vida- dijo casi llorando, Leo se dio cuenta de que ella de verdad sentía algo por él y siguió su instinto se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Pero estoy bien,- le decía Leo intentando consolarla –Ves,- se separó de ella, sonrió y abrió los brazos mostrando que estaba completamente bien.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas que empezaron a resbalarse de sus mejillas.

-Pero tengo una última duda- le dijo Leo.

-Sí, ¿Cuál?- Le pregunto Karai ya más tranquila.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?-

-Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen.-

Leonardo se sorprendió ante tal confesión pero antes de poder contestar se escuchó un grito de hombre el ya conocía ese tono de voz, pero de repente se escucharon otros dos, eran sus hermanos….

* * *

**y eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y esperen al próximo capitulo, y lo de la luz eso lo pondré en otro capitulo más adelante, primero quiero que se vayan enterando de como es esa vida y todo eso y después pondré lo de la luz.**

**bueno eso es todo cuídense y dejen reviews ;) chao**


	4. Una estrella de rock

**Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado, es que con todo eso de navidad, noche buena etc. no he tenido mucho tiempo, y posiblemente también en estos días me tarde un poco pero dentro de una semana o menos subiré ya más seguido, la otra cuestión es que ando corta de inspiración D: pero bueno esa ya es otra historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****_La vida de una estrella de rock_**

Un grito. Después otros dos. Eran sus hermanos.

Leonardo se levantó rápidamente de su cama preocupado por sus hermanos.

-[A lo mejor, Karai solo estaba jugando conmigo, actuaba, y ahora el clan del pie vino por mis hermanos]- pensaba Leo, estaba a punto de atacar a Karai cuando la voz de Raphael llego desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- grito Raph

-¡¿Raph dónde estás?!- grito Donnie

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Esos humanos se comieron a mis hermanos!- grito Mickey.

-¡Silencio todos!- grito Leo.

Todos se callaron al instante y se le quedaron viendo.

-Bien, ahora, chicas me dejan unos minutos a solas con mis hermanos- Les dijo Leo a las chicas.

-de acuerdo,- le dijo Karai –pero tengan cuidado con los paparazzi (N: acuérdense que son una banda c:).

Cuando las chicas se disponían a irse Karai volteo y beso a Leo, él se quedó plasmado sin saber qué hacer y antes de que se diera cuenta ya le estaba correspondiendo al beso.

-[Bueno, a lo mejor y me puedo acostumbrar a esto]-pensaba Leo.

Karai se separó de Leo, le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación junto con las demás chicas.

-Woow- dijeron Raph, Mickey y Donnie

-Esperen un momento ¿qué sucede aquí?- dijo Raph

-¿Cómo somos humanos?- Pregunto Donnie

-¿Por qué se comieron a mis hermanos?- pregunto Mickey

Todos lo voltearon a ver

-Oooh, ¿ustedes son mis hermanos?- volvió a preguntar Mickey

- Miguel Ángel si no te callas te ganaras la paliza de tu vida- lo amenazó Raph

-Pregunta contestada, son mis hermanos-

Raph hizo como si lo fuera a golpear pero Leo se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano y se interpuso antes de que golpeara a Mickey.

-Espera- le dijo a Raph- les contestare sus preguntas solo, siéntense en la cama- les dijo señalando la cama en la que estaba acostado hace unos minutos.

Donnie y Mickey si se sentaron pero Raph prefirió quedarse parado y se recostó en la pared, Leo se quedó parado también pero al otro lado de la cama.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me quieren preguntar primero?-

-Bien, ¿Desde cuándo somos humanos?- Le pregunto Donnie

-Bueno al parecer desde esta mañana, lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en el tejado y de repente me desmaye ¿Ustedes recuerdan algo más?- les dijo Leo

-Emm, Leo,- le dijo Mickey viendo a sus hermanos como buscando una aprobación cuando los dos mayores asintieron él prosiguió –tu nos llamaste porque te había pasado algo y cuando te desmayaste los tres te atrapamos y una extraña luz azul salió de tu cuerpo y nos atrapo a todos después, creo, todos nos desmayamos y despertamos aquí con chicas sentadas en nuestras camas.-

Leonardo se quedó plasmado era la misma luz que entro en su cuerpo.

-[Tengo que decirles, si no,¿ como saldremos de este extraño sueño?]-

-Sí, muy buena explicación Mickey- le dijo Raph- pero todavía tengo otras preguntas ¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Quién era la chica que estaba en mi cama? Y la más importante ¿Desde cuándo te besas con Karai?- le dijo esto último poniendo ojos picaros.

Ante la última pregunta Leo se puso rojo como tomate, y como ya era humano obviamente se notaba más su sonrojo, por lo que sus hermanos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

En eso entro Abril rápidamente y agitada y les lanzó ropa completamente negra.

-Póngansela- les dijo Abril hasta ese momento no se habían percatado de que solo traían ropa interior y una bata de hospital- los reporteros están aquí y si los quieren evitar tendrán que pasar desapercibidos- dicho esto salió por la puerta y todos se le quedaron viendo a Leo.

-¿y a esta que le pasa?- dijo Raph molesto por que una chica le estaba dando órdenes

Leonardo comprendió lo que pasaba pero al ver que sus hermanos lo miraban extrañados se dio cuenta de que no les había dicho lo que pasaba en ese mundo.

-Se los contare todo cuando salgamos de esta pero ahora póngase la ropa- les dijo Leo- ¡Ya!-

Ante esta orden todos empezaron a ponerse la ropa a regañadientes. Era la misma ropa, una sudadera con capucha negra, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis para hacer ejercicio blancos. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron por la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un hospital caminaron con la capucha puesta cuando alguien se les atravesó en el camino.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- les pregunto la misma chica de pelo café –La salida es por el otro lado- dijo señalando el pasillo de atrás- vamos.-

Después de haber dicho eso agarro a Raph por el brazo y lo jalo hacia el otro pasillo.

Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo divertidos, ya que su hermano el más rudo se dejó arrastrar por la chica sin renegar. Caminaron lo más rápido posible, pero se toparon con los reporteros y se tuvieron que esconder en un hueco del pasillo.

-Bien, hasta aquí llego yo, distraeré a los reporteros, sigan derecho por ese pasillo- dijo señalando el pasillo donde estaban los reporteros –no los reconocerán y yo los estaré distrayendo, den vuelta en el primer pasillo que vean a la izquierda y se toparan a Abril y a Michí, ellas los guiaran hasta la salida, claro si no hay más reporteros, adiós chicos nos vemos en su casa- se acercó a Raph y lo beso en la mejilla este se puso rojo mientras la chica salía a distraer a los reporteros.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el que tiene novia?-Le dijo Leo a Raph.

-Cállate Bobonardo y hagamos lo que nos dijo- dijo todavía rojo y saliendo del escondite seguido de sus hermanos.

Iban por el pasillo y vieron a los reporteros entrevistando a la chica. Raph se quedó plasmado por la chica, hasta ese momento no la había visto bien, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de lo bonita que era, tenía el pelo café hasta la cintura y los ojos color miel.

-Uuuh, Raph se está enamorando- le dijo Mickey a fin de broma.

-¡Cállate Mickey!- le dijo Raph dando vuelta por el pasillo y casi chocando con Michí.

-Lo siento- dijo Michí –no te vi.-

-No te preocupes- dijo Raph molesto

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Abril a Donnie.

-Luego te digo- le respondió

-Bien, vámonos de aquí- les dijo Leo

Corrían por el hospital tratando de no atropellar a nadie, estaban en el quinto piso y todavía habían reporteros abajo. Llegaron al ascensor y se dieron cuenta de que no podían pasar por la estancia sin que los reconocieran.

-Bien, lo que nos faltaba,- dijo Abril.

-Márcale a Karai, dile que será mejor ir por la puerta de atrás- le dijo Michí

-De acuerdo, pero tendremos que distraer a los reporteros y posiblemente haya algunos que vayan detrás de ustedes- dijo Abril a los chicos.

-Entonces tendrán que correr- les dijo Michí.

-Correremos si es necesario, pero hay un problema- les dijo Leo –por donde es la salida-

-Yo los llevare- dijo Abril –Michí, distrae a los reporteros lo más que puedas ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- entonces se dirigió a los chicos –bajen después de mi o por las escaleras.- dicho esto se acercó a Mickey lo beso en la mejilla y se fue directo al ascensor.

Mickey no sabía cómo actuar, la chica que conoció hace menos de un día lo besó, a lo mejor y no como Karai a Leo, pero ¡lo había besado! Reacciono cuando sus hermanos lo jalaron al ascensor para ir directo hacía lo que sea que los estuviera esperando atrás.

-Bien, una vez que lleguemos hasta abajo me siguen, si los reporteros nos siguen yo los distraeré ustedes corran hasta donde diga "salida" Karai y sus padres los estarán esperando.- les dijo Abril en el ascensor.

Raph, Donnie y Mickey se asustaron ante la mención de los padres de Karai solo una palabra, un nombre rondaba por su mente "Destructor"

Leo los miro y vio que se habían quedado pálidos pero no había tiempo para explicar una vez que él corriera sus hermanos lo tenían que seguir.

Llegaron al primer piso y Abril salió corriendo seguido de Leo, y sorprendentemente de sus otros tres hermanos.

-[Pero ¿qué cree que hace? Estamos llendo directo a la trampa de Destructor]- pensaba Raph

-[Esto es un mal plan]- pensaba Donnie

-[¡Booyakasha!}- pensaba Mickey

Llegaron a la salida pero obviamente los reporteros los iban a interceptar antes de que llegaran al auto.

-Yo me quedo los veo en su casa- dijo Abril y antes de irse se acercó a Donnie y lo beso.

Donatello se quedó plasmado y no pudo hacer nada antes de que ella corriera hacía los reporteros. Salieron y vieron una camioneta color negro con las ventanas polarizadas, de ella salió Karai haciéndoles señas para que entraran. El único que hizo caso fue Leo ya que él sabía lo que sucedía pero sus hermanos no se atrevían a subir.

-¡Vamonos!- grito una voz de mujer desde dentro de la camioneta.

Entonces se bajó el vidrio y vieron salir la cabeza de una mujer.

-Tang Shen- dijeron los tres hermanos.

-¿Quién más? Jajaja- dijo divertida –vámonos antes de que nos alcancen-

Los chicos subieron a la camioneta mientras que Leo y Karai les contaban la misma historia que le contaron a Leo.


	5. La banda

**Bien aquí el capitulo 5 Gracias a todos por sus reviews y les deseo a todos y todas un MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! mucha prosperidad, amor, buenas calificaciones, buena vida, etc. etc. gracias por leerme y espero que se la pasen al 110%**

**ya sin más que decir aquí el cap. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****_La banda_**

El trayecto del hospital a la casa/mansión Hamato duro un poco más de 40 minutos ya que se encontraba un tanto retirada de la ciudad, según Tang Shen para evitar paparazzis, reporteros y cosas de esas.

Cuando llegaron los cuatro hermanos ya habían escuchado la historia, pero no les dio tiempo de Hacer preguntas.

-Bueno, será mejor que entren,- les dijo Tang Shen una vez que se habían bajado de la camioneta –Karai muéstrales sus habitaciones y pónganse otro cambio de ropa nosotros los esperaremos en la sala para terminar de hablar.-

Karai asintió y entro a la casa seguida por los chicos.

La casa era bastante grande como para que cada quien tuviera su propio su propio cuarto, al entrar, a su lado derecho, estaba una sala y a su lado izquierdo un comedor justo después de la sala estaban las escaleras y pasando el comedor estaba la cocina, después de las escaleras y en frente de la cocina estaba una habitación al final del pasillo había una puerta, pero como estaba cerrada no supieron que había haya atrás, como los chicos subieron las escaleras supusieron que el cuarto era la de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen.

Al subir las escaleras vieron otro pasillo pero parecía un poco más grande que el de abajo, detrás de ellos y pegado a las escaleras había otra pequeña sala donde había una televisión y un par de sillones, siguieron por el pasillo y vieron que habían dos puertas a su izquierda, dos a su derecha y una al final del pasillo.

-Bien, la primera puerta a su derecha es la de Mickey- dijo Karai.

Mickey no espero más y corrió hacía la puerta, al abrirla tuvieron una visión muy poco prometedora. Había ropa sucia, platos y vasos tirados por todo el cuarto, en medio de este y pegada a la pared estaba su cama y en frente había un mueble grande donde debería de ir la ropa, pero en vez ropa tenía un montón de videojuegos, arriba del mueble había una televisión junto con una consola de videojuegos, pegada a la ventana había una batería y junto a la cama había una puerta que daba al baño.

-¡Woow!- dijo Mickey al ver su cuarto -¿Este es mi cuarto?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí,- le respondió Karai – siempre te digo que deberías recogerlo aunque sea un poco pero….-

-¡Me encanta!- grito Mickey antes de que terminara la frase, dicho esto se encerró en su cuarto.

Karai se río de lo sucedido y los hermanos solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con el recorrido.

-El siguiente cuarto es el de Raphael, es el primero a la derecha- continuo Karai.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación que les acababa de mencionar Karai. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una habitación igual a la de su hermano pero más arreglada y en vez de tener una batería tenía una guitarra y posters de bandas y películas colgados por toda la habitación y por último también tenía un reproductor de música junto a una mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

-Entonces aquí me quedo- dijo Raph entrando a su cuarto y cerrando su puerta.

-El siguiente es el de Donatello, es el segundo a la izquierda- dijo Karai mientras se dirigía a la puerta de Donnie.

Karai abrió la puerta y se encontraron con una imagen impactante, todo el suelo encontraba lleno de libros, químicos y herramientas al parecer todos los cuartos eran iguales pero el de Donnie en vez de tener televisión tenía un buró lleno de líquidos de todos los colores, pero lo más extraño de todo era que las paredes estaban llenas de operaciones y dibujos de sus experimentos. A falta de pizarra para escribir…

-¡esto es estupendo!- dijo Donnie -¡es genial!, yo aquí me quedo hermano- le dijo esto último a Leo mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno, a decir verdad está es la primera vez que veo el cuarto de Donnie y de Raph jajaja- dijo Karai divertida.

-¿Enserio?- le preguntó Leo –creí que porque vivimos juntos desde hace más de dos años ya los habrías visto- dijo levantando una ceja.

-jaja eso es lo divertido, aproveche este momento para ver sus cuartos ya que ellos no me dejaban entrar a verlos- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Jajaja, ¿y mi cuarto? ¿Ya lo has visto?- le pregunto.

-Soy tu novia obviamente ya lo vi- le dijo coqueta.

-[Realmente puedo acostumbrarme a esto]- pensaba Leo –[Pero si "Karai" fue el nombre que le puso Destructor, ella no se debería llamar…]- Leo no termino de pensar porque Karai lo interrumpió.

-Y aquí estamos, tu cuarto- dijo agarrando la perilla de la puerta pero antes de que la abriera Leonardo se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

-Solo contéstame una última pregunta ¿Si?- Le pregunto.

-de acuerdo- le contesto con calma.

-Si eres hija de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen ¿no te deberías de llamar… Miwa?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno al menos te acuerdas de mi segundo nombre- le dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera –Karai Miwa Hamato- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero…- no termino de hablar porque Karai le tapó la boca con dos dedos.

-Dijiste "una" pregunta- dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "una" –las demás tendrán que esperar hasta después ¿de acuerdo?-.

Leonardo solo atino a asentir y entraron a su cuarto.

Al contrario que los cuartos de sus hermanos el de Leo estaba perfectamente ordenado, aunque se notaba perfectamente que era de él, por ejemplo, con sus posters de Héroes Espaciales y también de diferentes bandas y al lado de su cama en una mesita habían dos Katanas, sus Katanas.

Leonardo se acercó a ellas y las tomo por los mangos, sonrió ante la familiaridad de aquellas armas en sus manos.

Karai lo veía con miedo a que se pudiera hacer daño ya que el verdadero Leonardo de ese lugar nunca había tocado un arma y esas solo las tenía de decoración.

-Cuidado Leo, no te vayas a lastimas- le dijo Karai asustada.

Leonardo la miro divertido ¿Él, lastimarse con unas Katanas? Sonaba casi imposible. Entonces se dio cuenta que el Leonardo de ahí no usaba las Katanas, así que las dejo en donde estaban y se acercó a Karai.

-Me voy a cambiar, ¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a hacer lo mismo?- Le dijo coqueto a Karai, esta se sonrojo pero sonrió.

-Me iré a cambiar- dijo acercándose cada vez más a él- pero terminando quiero que tú y tus hermanos vengan a ver algo conmigo.-

-¿Y que se supone que es ese algo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es sorpresa- dijo robándole un beso en los labios y yéndose rápidamente a su cuarto dejando a Leo anonado.

Entro a su habitación y busco entre su ropa algo que ponerse.

Al final Leonardo se decidió en una camiseta azul marino, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse azules.

Al salir de su habitación sus hermanos y Karai ya estaban afuera solo faltaba él.

Raph tenía puesta una camiseta negra con detalles rojos pantalones de mezclilla igual que Leonardo y tenis rojos.

Donnie traía una camiseta morada y azul, con unos vaqueros negros y tenis morados.

Y Por último Mickey traía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco naranja encima, pantalón de mezclilla y converse naranjas.

-Síganme- les dijo Karai detrás de ellos y subiéndose a unas pequeñas escaleras, cuando se subió por completo a las escaleras bajo una puertecita que estaba en el techo y de ella cayeron unas escaleras.

Karai se bajó y subió por las escaleras que acababan de caer, los chicos la siguieron y al llegar arriba se dieron cuenta de que era un ático, en él había otra batería, otra guitarra, otro teclado y varias hojas tiradas por todo el suelo.

-Aquí practican sus canciones,- les dijo Karai sonriendo –tomen una y a ver si recuerdan como tocar.-

Los chicos tomaron cada quien sus instrumentos y de repente Donnie empezó a tocar el teclado.

Era completamente extraño, era como si su cuerpo recordara como tocar pero él no.

Los hermanos lo miraron sorprendidos no sabían cómo reaccionar, su hermano, el genio, estaba tocando el teclado y, sorprendentemente no se le daba mal.

Karai conocía la canción, era su canción favorita de ellos, pero al parecer, Leo no recordaba la canción ella busco la canción por el suelo hasta que la encontró y se la dio a Leonardo.

Leonardo entendió que quería que la cantara, no sabía qué hacer, él no cantaba, pero la cara de Karai decía que ella realmente quería escucharlo cantar, así que tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad la empezó a cantar.

(Leo)

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me,

Thinking about us,

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

Karai sin pensarlo se unió a su cantó, Y por el lado de los chicos, cada quien tocaba sus instrumentos sin importarles lo que sucedía. Cada quien estaba en su mundo.

(Karai)

I travel back,

Down the road,

Will you come back?

No one knows,

It was only just a dream

(Leo)

I was at the top

I was like I'm in the basement

Number one top

And now you found

Your own replacement.

I swear now that I can´t take it

Knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around

Baby I can't think

I should a put it down

Should a got that ring

Cause I can feel it in the air

See your pretty face

Run my fingers through your hair

My lover

My life

My baby

My wife

You left me

I´m tied

Cause I know that

It just ain't right

(Leo & Karai)

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me,

Thinking about us,

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

I travel back,

Down the road,

Will you come back?

No one knows,

It was only just a dream

(Karai)

When I'm riding I swear

I see your face at every turn

I'm trying to get my usher on

But I can let it go

Leonardo veía sorprendido a Karai, tenía una hermosa voz y no la podía dejar de ver, y pensar que hace unas horas estaba tratando de olvidarla

(Karai)

And just hope you'll know

You're the only one I yearn for

No wonder I'll be missing

When I'll learn

Didn't give you all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club

Thinking all about you baby

Hey, you was so easy to love,

But wait

I guess the love wasn't enough

I'm going through it

Every time that I'm alone

And now I'm wishing

That she'd pick up the phone

But she made a decision

That she wanted to move on

Cause I was wrong…

(Leo & Karai)

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me,

Thinking about us,

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes,

It was only just a dream.

I travel back,

Down the road,

Will you come back?

No one knows,

It was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

And now they're gone

And you wish you could

Give them everything

Ooh if you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

(Leo)

(If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up)

If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up

(Leo)

(If you ever loved somebody

Put your hands up)

And now they're gone

And you wish you could

Give them everything

I was thinking about you

Thinking about me,

Thinking about us,

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes,

(Karai)

(Open my eyes)

It was only just a dream.

(Leo)

(It´s just a dream)

I travel back,

(Karai)

(Travel back)

Down the road,

(Leo)

(Down the road)

Will you come back?

No one knows,

(Leo)

(No one knows)

It was only just a dream.

And I was thinking about you

Thinking about me,

Thinking about us,

What we gonna be?

Open my eyes,

(Karai)

(Open my eyes)

It was only just a dream.

(It's just a… no it's just a dream)

I travel back,

Down the road,

Will you come back?

No one knows,

I realize

(Leo)

(I realize)

It was only just a dream

(Leo)

Baby, it was only just…. It was only just a dream

(Leo & Karai)

It was only just a dream.

Al terminar de cantar Leo y Karai se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, no le prestaban atención al mundo solo estaban ellos, Leonardo se acercó a Karai poco a poco y se unieron en un tierno beso.

Raph, Donnie y Mickey miraban la escena divertidos, parecía que realmente a Leo le gustaba estar ahí, entonces se oyeron aplausos y gritos de admiración desde la puerta, todos miraron hacía esa dirección, todos menos una parejita.

-¡Consíganse una habitación!- gritaron Raph y la chica de pelo café, la cual según les contaron en la camioneta se llamaba Luce, haciendo que Leo y Karai se separaran.

Luce y Raph se vieron y se sonrojaron.

-Esa canción siempre me ha gustado- dijo Michí

-A mí también es de mis favoritas- le dijo Abril

-Sí, si a todas nos gusta esa canción, jajaja pero tus padres- dijo Luce señalando a Karai –quieren verlos.-

Los chicos se miraron entre si, asintieron y se dirigieron hacía la sala para que les terminaran de contestar sus preguntas pendientes.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado y para terminar FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! (por segunda vez c:)**

**dejen reviews y espero que pasen un muy Feliz 2014**

**¡Nos vemos el prox año!.**

**P.D. La canción es "Just a dream" de cover de Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie ;)**


	6. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Quiero decir antes que nada: antes que nada Bye!**

**jeje No es broma pero si quiero disculparme por no haber subido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es que mi computadora no me deja D: lo estoy subiendo de mi Tablet, y se tarda mil años waa! pero bueno quiero agradecer a todos(as) por sus reviews y su gran apoyo realmente creí que no les iba a gustar pero al parecer si wiiii!**

**Bueno ya sin más distracción, aquí la continuación (me salió rima XD)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**_** Preguntas, Respuestas y un invitado inesperado.**_

Los chicos bajaban las escaleras, después de lo que había sucedido hace rato en el ático nadie se había atrevido a decir ni una palabra, no por miedo, no porque no tuvieran algo de qué hablar, sino que, simple y sencillamente, nadie quería decir nada, las chicas iban detrás de ellos y los miraban extrañadas, ellos estaban muy raros desde el accidente, creían que era porque se habían olvidado de todo pero ellas dudaban sobre eso, ellos eran los mismos pero al mismo tiempo eran muy diferentes, temían que lo que hubiera pasado en aquel accidente fuera más que pura amnesia.

Pero no estaban muy equivocadas, los chicos, por otra parte, pensaban como le iban hacer de ahora en adelante, hasta que no hablaran bien con Leo y sobre lo que paso ellos no sabrían como regresar a su hogar, no decían que este no estuviera bien, pero era muy diferente a la vida que ellos tenían en las alcantarillas, si compararan cada parte de su mundo con el de este podría decirse que vendrían siendo dos caras de la misma moneda.

Al final llegaron a la sala y ahí los esperaban Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen, Raph, Leo, Mickey y Donnie se sentaron en un sofá, el cual era bastante amplio como para que otra quinta persona se sentara en él, pero las chicas se sentaron en otro igual solo que del otro lado de la sala.

-Bien,- dijo Tang Shen -¿Qué quieren saber?-

-Bueno, creo que hablo por todos,- dijo Leo mirando a sus hermanos –al decir que, ya nos sabemos la mayor parte de nuestra vida, pero no nos acordamos de la suya-

-Creo que eso tiene sentido- Les dijo Hamato Yoshi –Si no se acuerdan de sus vidas menos de las nuestras. Empecemos desde el principio.

(Aquí empieza a contar la historia Hamato Yoshi)

Era un día, lo que se podía decir normal, yo estaba meditando en el dojo que teníamos en nuestra casa de Japón, yo soy el líder de un clan en Japón, el Clan del Pie, pero lo que sucedió después me sorprendió…

Pero vayamos un poco antes de eso, mi familia, Tang Shen y Karai, ya no querían vivir en Japón, era un lugar muy hermoso pero querían ver el mundo, son el tipo de personas que no las puedes tener mucho tiempo en un lugar porque sienten que "necesitan" ver el mundo, entonces ellas me habían dicho desde mucho tiempo atrás que querían irse de Japón, yo no sabía si dejar todo lo que conocía para conocer más lugares o quedarme en la seguridad de lo que ya conocía.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en eso, por eso meditaba aquel día, pero uno de mis ninjas, mi segundo al mando y buen amigo, entro por la puerta estaba agitado y parecía preocupado, al principio me enfade porque no me gusta que me interrumpan pero al ver la cara del ninja me preocupe, pensé lo peor, pero al darme la noticia no sabía qué hacer, ya que atacaban a mi clan, y venían hacía mi hogar, yo pensaba en quedarme a luchar, pero el ninja no me dejo, me dijo que venían por mí , que lo mejor sería que me fuera de Japón él ya tenía boletos para avión, tres boletos, para ser exactos, él sabía que tenía familia entonces compro tres boletos, me dijo que él dirigiría el clan mientras las cosas se calmaran, entonces me di cuenta de que el avión me llevaría a Nueva York, pensé que estaba loco si creía que me iría con mi esposa e hija a casi el otro lado del mundo pero no me dio tiempo de pensar porque entro mi hija corriendo hacia mí, primero vio al ninja y después a mí, el ninja solo asintió y Karai agarro los tres boletos y a mí del brazo jalándome hacía la cochera lo que me hizo ver que mientras corríamos por la casa todo estaba tirado y hecho pedazos, me di cuenta de que no estaban muchas de las cosas más preciadas o valiosas, pensaba detenerme pero Karai corría muy apresurada, al parecer, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a nuestra camioneta, al llegar Tang Shen estaba arriba de la camioneta, Karai subió rápidamente a ella, y yo me despedí silenciosamente de mi hogar, sabiendo de que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo vería.

Me subí a la camioneta y me dirigí al aeropuerto.

(Termina de Narrar Hamato Yoshi)

-Lo demás ya se lo saben- dijo Hamato Yoshi –la adopción, la vida, la banda, etc.-

-Entonces no se vinieron a Nueva York nada más porque querían conocer más partes del mundo- Les dijo Leo.

-Hubiera preferido que así fuera- Les dijo Tang Shen soltando un suspiro

-Yo tengo una duda- dijo Mickey levantando una mano como si estuviera en la escuela -¿Cómo les vamos a llamar?- dijo inocentemente.

-Mickey, deja eso para el final, ¿qué no vez que tenemos otras cosas que les tenemos que preguntar?- lo reprendió Raph-

-No, déjalo Rafael- le dijo Tang Shen sonriendo –Al fin y al cabo no quiero que me digan Tang Shen o Señora, a mi esposo –dijo señalando a Hamato Yoshi con la cabeza –díganle Splinter, es un apodo, pero a mi díganme madre- dijo sonriente.

-¿M-madre?- preguntaron los hermanos sorprendidos.

-Claro, a si me decían antes, no se preocupen-

-Sí, pero, no te ofendas, pero no nos sentimos muy a gusto- Dijo Donatello.

-Bueno, así me decían antes, pero como no se acuerdan, no sé de que otra forma me puedan decir- Les dijo Tang Shen.

-¿Qué tal…- decía Leo- haha.- ("Madre" en japonés)

-Pues se oye bien- Dijo Mickey.

-Me gusta- dijo Donnie

-Por mi bien- dijo Raph

Todos se les quedaron viendo a los hermanos confundidos y más a Leo, ya que ellos nunca habían aprendido el japonés, ni siquiera una palabra, por lo que, se les hizo raro que Leo supiera esa palabra en japonés.

-P-pues esta b-bien- dijo Tang Shen sorprendida tartamudeando.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Leo, extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Es que ustedes nunca han estudiado el japonés, por lo que es extraño que supieran como se dice "Madre" en japonés- Les dijo Splinter.

-Ah!... este… nosotros… hemos aprendido por internet algunas palabras- Dijo Donnie lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Sí, es que nosotros nos empezamos a interesar más por las costumbres y el idioma de Japón- Siguió diciendo Leo

-Sí, como también nos empezamos a interesar por el Ninjutsu- siguió Raph

-¡Y también por la pizza!- finalizó Mickey haciendo que sus hermanos se dieran una palmada en la cara y que las chicas empezaran a reír.

-Jajaja, lo de la pizza ya lo sabíamos Mickey- dijo Michí que hasta ese momento no había hablado junto con ninguna de las chicas.

-Creo que ven demasiadas películas jajaja- Les dijo Luce

-Pues yo creo que el accidente les hizo daño- dijo Karai haciendo que todas empezaran a reír otra vez.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que los chicos quieran empezar a aprender nuestras costumbres?- Preguntó Tang Shen.

-Mamá, ya escuchaste lo que dijeron, quieren aprender a hablar japonés- dijo Karai todavía riéndose.

-También quieren aprender sus costumbres jajaja- dijo Abril.

-Y quieren ser ninjas- dijo entre risas.

-Sin ofender, pero apenas y ponen atención en la escuela sobre la historia de Estados Unidos y ya quieren aprender la de Japón- dijo Luce sonriendo divertida.

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta y Splinter, librándose del tedioso rumbo que empezaba a tomar esa conversación se levantó, para abrir la puerta.

-Oh vamos no es para tanto- dijo Mickey –para lo que queremos si ponemos atención.-

-Bueno, a lo mejor nosotros sí, pero tú no- Le dijo Raph.

-Raph, basta- le dijo Leo –pero ¿qué tiene de malo que pongamos más atención a Japón que a la historia de nuestro país?-

-No es exactamente eso,- intervino Tang Shen- lo que pasa es que Splinter y yo hemos querido enseñarles nuestro idioma y el Ninjutsu, pero ustedes se han negado, por eso empezaron una banda.-

-Bueno, es que de repente nos dio el gusto de aprender más sobre Japón ¿cierto?- Dijo Leo viendo a sus hermanos como diciendo "síganme el juego".

-¡Oh!, ¡sí!, ¡Claro!- dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, luego veremos qué podemos hacer para que aprendan más sobre eso y todo lo demás ¿de acuerdo?- Le pregunto Tang Shen a los chicos.

-Hai haha- le respondieron los cuatro a la vez haciendo que las chicas y su nueva madre se quedaran asombradas por segunda vez.

Pero esta vez no alcanzaron a decir nada porque Splinter llegó y tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

-Bien, chicos, antes de seguir con la plática, quiero presentarles a alguien, él es mi segundo al mando- dijo Splinter entrando a la sala –su nombre es Oroku Saki.-

Entro un hombre detrás de Splinter.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos al fin- dijo a los chicos con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Los voy a dejar en suspenso durante un rato, c: a lo mejor y no voy a poder subir durante un rato porque la laptop no funciona (es del diablo) pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el siguiente hare todo lo posible se los prometo. Dejen reviews!**

**Si tienen ideas, sugerencias, papeles, chocolates, lo que sea es bien recibido;) Bye!**


	7. El sueño (parte 1)

**Bien aquí el capítulo 7 espero que les guste, agradezco a todos sus reviews me inspiran a seguir adelante y cuando digo "todos" son "TODOS" gracias por leer esta historia hecha en un día de flojera, espero que este capítulo les guste :D **

**Y aquí esta:**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ****_El sueño (parte 1)_**

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos al fin- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que, para las chicas, era amable y bondadosa pero, para los chicos, era el mal puro aunque, lo único que sucedía era que ellos se lo estaban imaginando todo.

Los chicos estaban tiesos, no se movían, querían atacarlo, pero no tenían armas, aunque, cuando se recuperaron, se levantaron lo más rápido posible y se pusieron en posición de ataque ganándose una mirada de extrañez de los presentes.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Karai intentando aguantar la risa, sin éxito alguno.

Los chicos no la escucharon, solamente recordaban las veces que se habían encontrado con Destructor y habían salido vivos por pura suerte.

Todos los miraban extrañados, ellos nunca se habían comportado así con nadie, menos con un invitado, y, por su parte, Splinter los miraba lleno de curiosidad, esas poses eran de ataque, el las conocía bien, era la posición de ataque que les enseñaba a sus ninjas, pero ellos no sabían nada de eso… ¿o sí?

Leonardo se dio cuenta de algo: nadie le tenía miedo a Destructor, y Splinter le había llamado "amigo" y "segundo al mando" sin contar de que todos los miraban como si estuvieran locos o, por lo menos, chiflados, al parecer sus hermanos también se dieron cuenta de esto porque lo voltearon a ver sus miradas decían un mensaje corto: ¿y ahora qué?, se enderezó y sus hermanos, al ver que no iban a atacar al recién llegado, hicieron lo mismo, el primero en hablar fue Leo se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Este… nosotros… este… vamos a practicar, sí, vámonos chicos- dijo sin apartar los ojos de "Oroku Saki", podía ser que en ese mundo no era malo, pero no se iba a arriesgar a preguntar.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de la sala y subieron las escaleras para ir directamente hacía el ático.

-¿¡Pero qué hace ese aquí?!- Grito Raph con furia.

-Cálmate Raph, nos pueden escuchar- Le dijo Leo

-¡Pues que nos escuchen!- siguió gritando Raph –¡no me pueden dete…!-

Raph no terminó de hablar porque sus hermanos le taparon la boca, este rodo los ojos y levanto las manos rindiéndose, ya no iba a hablar.

-Más te vale- le dijo Leo, quitando su mano junto con la de sus hermanos.

-Bien ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Donnie.

-Yo digo que vayamos a comer pizza- opinó Mickey.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos cuando dijo eso.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser el único que tenga hambre?- y justo cuando dijo esto los estómagos de sus hermanos rugieron –jajaja ¿no que no?- les dijo sin parar de reír.

-Mickey, hazle un favor al mundo y cállate- dijo Raph siendo "amable".

-Bueno es normal que no tengamos hambre, no hemos comido desde ayer y son las 3:00- dijo Donnie viendo un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-No pueden ser las tres- dijo Leo -¿a qué horas salimos del hospital?-

-Pues fíjate que soy un reloj de pared y sé qué horas son a cada momento- le dijo Raph.

-Raph, solo estaba preguntando- le dijo Leo exasperado.

-Bueno pues tú deberías saberlo-

Mickey y Donnie se miraron entre ellos y pensaron lo mismo: ni aunque estén en otro mundo, tengan a Destructor en su "casa", y estén pasando momentos difíciles, sus hermanos van a dejar de pelear

-Y ¿por qué debería saberlo yo?- le preguntó Leo a Raph.

-¡Te levantaste primero Bobonardo, a lo mejor, si no hubieras estado distraído con tu noviecita, hubieras puesto más atención en tu entorno!- le gritó Raph.

-¡Perdóname la vida Raphael, no creí que fuera importante ver la hora!- le gritó Leo

-¡Pues no te la perdono!- estaban a punto de abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro, pero Mickey y Donnie los detuvieron justo a tiempo.

-Leo tú fuiste el que dijo que no teníamos que gritar y estas gritando- le dijo Donnie que estaba deteniendo a Raph con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí, Leo tienes que ser más prudente- Le dijo Mickey al mencionado (aunque no supiera que significara esa palabra) mientras lo intentaba detener.

-Y Raph, aunque Leo no hubiera estado con Karai, no iba a ver específicamente si había un reloj en el cuarto- Le dijo Donnie.

-Sí Raph, nadie es tan observador- le dijo Mickey mientras veía que Leo y Raph se calmaban cada vez más.

-Y tú Mickey, Raph tiene razón, guarda silencio- Le dijo Donnie esperando que sí se callara.

-Sí Mickey, tú… ¡oye!- y ante este último comentario del menor todos, incluso los mayores que hace rato estaban enfadados el uno con el otro, se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, no paso mucho tiempo a que contagiaran la risa y todos empezaran a reír.

Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas subieron hacía el ático y se encontraron a los chicos riéndose, uno sobre el otro, pareciera que los chicos pasaron un muy buen rato ahí arriba, aunque las apariencias engañan, ya que hasta hace unos pocos minutos dos de ellos casi empiezan una pelea a golpes.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban ahí y fueron dejando de reír poco a poco. Cuando finalmente los chicos estuvieron completamente callados, las chicas comenzaron a hablar.

-Hola chicos,- les dijo Michí sentándose entre Mickey y Donnie que ya se habían acomodado bien en el piso – ¿De qué se reían?-

-¡Oh! No de nada, no importa- dijo Mickey perdiéndose en los ojos grises de la chica.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Karai sentándose entre Leo y Mickey.

-Porque se oía que se la estaban pasando muy bien- dijo Luce, sentándose entre Raph y Leo.

-No, en serio, de nada- dijo Raph intentando poner la sonrisa más sincera que podía, pero al tener a esa chica tan cerca le hacía sentirse tonto.

-Bueno si no es nada, podemos comer- dijo Abril poniéndose entre Donnie y Raph y poniendo dos pizzas en el centro –Bueno si tienen hambre- dijo viendo a Donnie con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que el genio se sonrojara.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias chicas!- dijo Mickey dándole un abrazo fuerte a Michí y empezando a comer.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y agarraron pizza antes de que Mickey se la acabara y así se pasaron la tarde comiendo y platicando hasta que les dieron las 9:30.

-Bueno ya es tarde,- dijo Abril –tenemos que volver a casa Michí.-

-Sí, sino tu papá se va a enojar- Le dijo.

-¿T-tú p-papá?- preguntó Donnie nervioso, ya que su padre había sido capturado por el Kraang.

-Sí, Kirby O'Neil mi papá- dijo Abril riendo –luego te lo presento.- dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras del ático.

-¡Los vemos mañana en la escuela chicos!- Les dijo Michí mientras bajaba detrás de Abril.

-¡Esperen las acompañamos¡ - dijeron Donnie y Mickey al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas aceptaron y cuando los ocho llegaron a la puerta ellas se quedaron un rato platicando con los chicos hasta que les llego un mensaje del papá de Abril por lo que se tenían que ir, despidieron y justo cuando se fueron Luce recibió una llamada de sus padres que la esperaban en su casa por lo que ella también se tuvo que ir.

-Bien niños es hora de dormir- dijo Tang Shen –mañana tienen escuela.-

-Pero apenas son las 9:30- le dijeron los chicos.

-10:45 de hecho- les dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras a regañadientes, cada uno se fue a su cuarto se cambió y metió en su cama, pero como no tenían sueño cada quien tomo algo de su repisa. Leo tomo un comic de Héroes Espaciales. Raph su reproductor de música. Donnie un libro. Mickey su consola de videojuegos y mientras cada quien hacía lo suyo quedaron atrapados en un profundo sueño.

Cuando Leo abrió los ojos no estaba en la mansión pero tampoco en la guarida era un lugar completamente blanco solo había eso blanco.

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó Leo al vació.

-Leo acá estamos- Leo volteo hacía su derecha y ahí estaban sus hermanos con sus cuerpos humanos, el que le había hablado era Mickey.

-¿Qué traes en las manos?- le preguntó el mayor al menor ya que tenía una consola de juegos en la mano.

-a… esto… yo puedo explicarlo- le dijo Mickey pero antes de que explicara se oyó otra voz.

-¿Hay alguien?- era la misma pregunta de Leo pero era otra voz, lo curioso es que era la voz de Mickey.

-Mickey por aquí- ahora era la voz de Donnie, solo que Donnie no había hablado.

-Chicos estamos acá- ahora el que hablaba era Leo, pero él no había movido sus labios, ni siquiera emitido un ruido alguno así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- y como si lo hubieran escuchado de la pared de adelante se hizo una abertura y de ahí entraron ellos, sus cuerpos tortugas.

-¿pero, qué?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se produjera un eco.

* * *

**Bien, lo dejare así, no se preocupen subiré lo más pronto posible :) deshacerme del otro fic de mi cabeza me ayudo mucho subiré el otro hoy o mañana depende de cuando lo termine pero si no es más tardar mañana significa que algo me pasó XD espero que les haya gustado subiré el otro lo más rápido posible.**

**Acepto: ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos, papeles, chocolates etc. ;D Chao!**


	8. El sueño (parte 2)

**Bien como prometí eh aquí el capitulo 8 espero que sea de su agrado gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por todo. espero que les guste aquí esta:**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**_** El sueño (parte 2)**_

-Leo somos nosotros- le susurro MickeyH a LeoH.

(**N/A**: para que no se confundan pondré: LeoH (Leo humano) LeoT (Leo tortuga) como también a los otros)

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen en nuestros cuerpos?- pregunto LeoT hacía los chicos.

-Ese no es el problema ahora,- dijo RaphH –el problema es que "USTEDES" están en "NUESTROS" cuerpos- dijo poniendo énfasis en las palabras "ustedes" y "nuestros".

-jajaja, pues que feos son, al menos nosotros somos humanos- le dijo RaphT a RaphH.

-Pues al menos nosotros sabemos cómo golpear a quien nos moleste- le dijo RaphH.

-¡Raph, ya basta!- Le gritaron LeoT y LeoH a RaphT y RaphH.

Ante este grito los dos Raph se callaron.

-Disculpa a mi hermano en un poco temperamental- Le dijo LeoT a LeoH

-No te disculpes, mi hermano es igual- Le contestó LeoH

-¡Oye!-dijeron RaphH/T enfadados.

LeoT se acercó a LeoH y le susurro por lo bajo:

-Mira esto- señalo a su hermano y sonrió divertido –Raph acepta que eres demasiado temperamental, gruñón y un forever alone-

RaphH se dio cuenta de intenciones y antes de que RaphT se le echara encima a su hermano, lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame! Si este es un sueño ¡Lo voy a despertar a golpes!- le dijo RaphT haciendo que su hermano lo mirara asustado, ya que de la familia, aunque no supieran ninjutsu, él era el más fuerte

-¡Espera!,- le grito Raph lo tomo del brazo y le susurro –vamos con Mickey, el que sea, uno de los dos tiene que tener algo para gastarle una broma tanto a tu hermano como al mío ¿de acuerdo?- a él quelonio de rojo le gustó la idea así que separándose de RaphH se dirigió hacía su hermano menor que ya se había ido con MickeyH.

Los dos mayores se extrañaron por el comportamiento de sus hermanos, pero quitándole importancia empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

MickeyH y MickeyT se habían separado del grupo al igual que DonnieH y DonnieT pero los dos genios se habían separado más para empezar a investigar a ver qué pasaba, RaphH y RaphT no le dieron importancia a ellos ya que solo necesitaban a los Mickeys.

-Hola Raph, -le dijo MickeyT a su hermano –¿sabías que en la alcantarilla donde estamos Mickey también tiene una consola y videojuegos?- le dijo emocionado.

-Como sea,- dijo RaphT soltando un bufido –lo importante ahora es que nos van a ayudar a hacerle una broma a Leo- les dijo con una sonrisa de complacimiento.

-¿A cuál Leo? ¿Al suyo o al nuestro?- pregunto MickeyH con una sonrisa de, ya que había escuchado la frase "nos van a ayudar" en plural, y no se perdería la oportunidad de gastarle una broma a Leo, aunque sea el de otro mundo.

-A los dos- dijeron al unísono RaphH/T.

-¿Traen algo para gastarles una broma?- les preguntó RaphH

-Raphita, -le dijo MickeyH a su hermano –esto es un sueño podemos hacer lo que queramos.-

-Bien, veremos de que es capaz su imaginación- dijo RaphT sonriendo malévolamente.

-Sí les podemos gastar una broma, uno solo de nosotros… - empezó a decir MickeyT.

-Dos de nosotros somos imparables- terminó de decir MickeyH con una sonrisa de suficiencia y chocando su mano junto a la de su nuevo amigo.

RaphH y RaphT sonrieron malévolamente y decidieron en su mente que no los molestarían mientras esos dos estuvieran juntos.

**********************Con DonnieH y DonnieT*********************

-Bien, entonces, chocaron y despertaron en una casa desconocida, pero con las caras de Abril, Michí y una rata gigante enfrente de ustedes ¿cierto?- le preguntaba DonnieH a DonnieT.

-Sí, pero lo más extraño de todo era que nosotros éramos tortugas mutantes- le contesto DonnieT – ¿Tú sabes por qué ocurrió?-

-No, lo único que recuerdo es que Leo estaba raro, me había marcado porque algo había ocurrido pero al llegar a donde estaba solo se desmayó y al agarrarlo una luz emano de él y nos envolvió a todos haciendo que nos desmayáramos también…- le contestó.

-Y cuando despertaron, estaban en nuestros cuerpos y nosotros en los suyos- Termino de decir DonnieT –Lo peor de todo es qué creo que leí algo sobre esto pero no recuerdo nada.-

-No eres el único, desde que empecé a pensar más en lo que sucedió se me hace cada vez más conocido pero no sé dónde lo pude haber leído.-

-Tenemos que avisarles a los demás y, cuando despertemos, buscaremos más acerca de todo lo que está pasando.-

DonnieH asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, al parecer esperando a los mayores.

-¡oh, Donnie! Llegan a tiempo para el show- dijo RaphT sonriendo.

-¿Qué show?- preguntó DonnieT

-Mira y aprende como El doctor Bromastain y El rey de las Bromas hacen su trabajo- dijo MickeyT

-¿El rey de las bromas?- pregunto DonnieH

-Hace unos años Mickey participó en un concurso de bromas en la escuela y gano el título de "El rey de las bromas"- Explicó DonnieT.

-Vaya- dijo DonnieH

-Sí, sí, muy sorprendente y toda la cosa, pero quieren ver la broma ¿Sí o no?- pregunto RaphT desesperado.

-¿Broma a Leo?- preguntó DonnieH -¿creen que caigan en la broma?-

-Vamos a ver- dijo MickeyT –¡Leitoooo! Donnie tiene algo que explicar- le grito a su hermano mayor.

Los dos mayores se vieron y caminaron hacía ellos pero cuando dieron el quinto paso jalaron una cuerda que hizo que les cayera miel en cima.

-¡Agghh! ¡Qué asco!- Grito LeoT.

-¡¿Quién fue?!- grito LeoH

-Acércate y te lo diremos- Le dijo RaphH.

LeoT se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos mientras que LeoH dudaba ya que veía que algo tramaban sus hermanos, y cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde LeoT iba a pisar otra cuerda, él corrió para que no la pisara pero llego tarde y el también quedo cubierto con lo que caía de una tina encima de ellos y eran… ¡Plumas! Los habían cubierto de miel y plumas.

DonnieH/T, RaphH/T, y MickeyH/T no dejaban de reír, el líder silencioso y el hermano aplicado habían caído en la trampa de los menores, por algo eran El Doctor Bromastain y El rey de las bromas.

-Ja-ja muy graciosos- dijo LeoT intentando quitarse las plumas encima pero al voltear a ver a LeoH no terminó de quitarse todo el mugrerío porque se empezó a reír junto con sus hermanos.

LeoH parecía un pájaro andante solo que sin pico, y patas, eran tantas las plumas que le tapaban los ojos y le habían caído en la boca.

LeoH no le daba tanta gracia que le hayan hecho una broma de mal gusto, aparte de ¿dónde habían sacado todo para hacer una broma así? Pero al ver a su cuerpo tortuga lleno de miel y plumas se empezó a carcajear junto a todos los demás.

Los chicos empezaron a despertar dejando atrás a sus nuevos amigos en sus viejos cuerpos.

(**N/A**: quitare H y T)

Leo se levantó de su cama por un despertador que tenía en la mesita de noche junto a las Katanas, se dirigió al baño y al verse en el espejo, casi lanza un grito por el susto, ¡Todavía traía la miel y las plumas! Tomo algo de ropa rápido y se metió a bañar.

Los chicos ya habían despertado y estaban abajo desayunando y esperando a su hermano mayor para irse a la escuela. Se les hacía raro ya que él siempre se levanta temprano.

Los demás ya estaban arreglados se habían bañado y recordaban lo sucedido en aquel sueño extraño, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a nadie sobre lo del sueño porque había siempre alguien cerca, Karai, Splinter o Haha, así que creyeron mejor esperar a estar solos completamente.

Mickey traía una playera naranja claro, una bufanda y un sombrero del mismo color, como empezaba a hacer frio se puso un suéter blanco, pantalón gris y el mismo par de tenis de ayer

Donnie traía un pantalón también de mezclilla pero negro, una camisa blanca con rayas negras horizontales, un chaleco morado y sus converse morados.

Raph traía un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camiseta roja simple, una bufanda larga también roja y converse negros.

En eso bajaba Leo por las escaleras, llevaba puesto una camiseta con manchas azules unas más fuertes que otras, encima de esto llevaba un suéter tejido también azul, un pantalón del mismo color que el suéter y zapatos cerrados azules también. En pocas palabras: iba de azul. Este prefirió no comer nada y se sentó a esperar a todos.

Splinter llevo a los chicos y a Karai a la escuela ya que él trabajaba cerca de ahí, él tenía una escuela que enseñaba Ninjutsu, por lo que no dejaba el "empleo familiar". Llegaron a la escuela y en la entrada de esta estaban Luce, Michí y Abril, bajaron de la camioneta y junto con las chicas entraron cada uno a su clase (con ayuda de las chicas ya que no sabían cuáles eran sus materias.

Durante todo el día no pasó nada interesante solo fueron clases y la hora del almuerzo nada de qué preocuparse, a la salida estaban los ocho platicando sobre las clases sus compañeros ya que varios les habían hablado pero ellos no los recordaban, todos se irían caminando a la casa de Karai ya que no quedaba tan lejos pero, mientras se dirigían hacía la salida, vieron a cuatro chicos, por lo menos dos años mayores que ellos, aprovechándose de dos niños pequeños, quitándoles el dinero y pegándoles. Los chicos no dudaron y se acercaron hacía los chicos.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?- Les preguntó Raph una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos.

-¡Pero miren quienes son!- dijo el más grande – Las celebridades de la escuela.-

-¿Por qué no van con su papi a que los defienda?- pregunto otro de pelo rojizo.

-¡Ups! Se nos olvidaba,- dijo un tercero de pelo cafe –No tienen.-

Raph estuvo a punto de echársele encima, pero no tuvo que intervenir ninguno de sus hermanos porque el mismo se controló a tiempo.

-Escuchen no les haremos nada- dijo Leo –si se van ahora mismo y dejan a esos chicos en paz.-

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo!- dijo el más bajito –y ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Cantarnos hasta que nos durmamos?- preguntó burlón haciendo que sus amigos se rieran

-No, los golpearemos hasta que pidan piedad- dijo Raph.

-Haber que pueden hacer- le dijo el grandote.

Cada uno se puso enfrente de un oponente Raph con el grandote. Leo, con el de pelirrojo. Donnie con el de pelo café. Mickey con el chaparrito.

Los contrincantes eran fuertes, pero lentos y solo lanzaban golpes al azar, con eso más que los hermanos entrenan Ninjutsu desde que tienen memoria se les hizo fácil vencerlos, un golpe por aquí, una patada por allá y los vencieron en menos de un minuto.

-Pero ¿Cómo pudieron?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

-Mientras nosotros estemos aquí protegeremos a los chicos e indefensos, así que les conviene dejar sus fechorías a un lado brabucones- dijo Leo, con pose y tono de Héroe.

-Leo, en lo que me queda de vida, no volveré a dejarte ver a tus Tontos Espaciales, te daña el cerebro- Le dijo Raph.

-Pero es un gran programa y el Capitán Ryan es…- no terminó de hablar porque sus hermanos lo veían con cara de fastidio, y mientras ellos hablaban, los cuatro chicos a los que acababan de golpear escapaban lo más rápido posible.

-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo hicieron eso?- preguntó Michí.

-Ya les dijimos que queríamos empezar a entrenar- dijo Donnie nervioso.

-Sí, pero…- empezaba a decir Abril pero fue interrumpida por Leo.

-Empezamos a entrenar por nuestra cuenta-

-Bien- dijeron las chicas inconformes.

En eso Mickey y Michí se quedaron atrás porque Mickey quería hablar con ella.

-Michí… estaba pensando… ya sabes… en que ¿estaría bien si vamos a comer los dos solos?- le preguntó

-¿Cómo una cita?- le preguntó Michí.

-Ehhmm… bueno sí- le dijo nervioso por si le decía que no.

-¡Me encantaría!- le dijo Michí entonces lo agarró del brazo y corrieron hacía donde sea, al pasar por al lado de sus hermanos Mickey solo se despidió con la mano y siguió a Michí.

-Creo que quieren pasar tiempo solos- dijo Karai sonriendo.

-Creo que sí- dijo Abril también sonriendo – pero sabes qué, me gusta la idea, ¡vámonos Donnie!- agarro al genio de la mano haciendo que este se sonrojara pero comoquiera iba junto a la chica.

-¡Nos vemos en la casa!- les gritó por última vez Abril caminando con Donnie hacía ningún lado en específico.

Luce y Karai se sonrieron agarraron a su respectiva pareja del brazo y cada una se fue por su lado sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado los siguientes cuatro capítulos los dividiré en las citas de los chicos, dejen reviews :D no importa que digan que esta horrendo el cap ustedes póngalos así si no les gusta ya se y me dicen que no les gusta para arreglarlo bien l s dejo ;D Chao!.**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, Chocolates etc. **


	9. Mickey y Michí

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con el capítulo 9 lo iba a subir después ya que me quería seguir con "un encuentro inesperado" pero me ganaron las ganas de subir este cap. bueno este va a tratar de Mickey y Michí después voy a contar la cita de Donnie, después la de Raph y al final la de Leo se los digo para que no se confundan.**

**Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews! recibirlos me inspira mucho para seguir escribiendo :D espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y para no entretenerlos más aquí esta:**

* * *

******Capítulo 9: ****_Mickey y Michí_**

-Michí- le hablo Mickey –Michí- no le contestaba -¡Michí!- y con este último grito la chica reacciono.

-Mande Mickey- le contestó parándose de golpe y haciendo que Mickey casi choque con ella.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?- le preguntó

-Pues…- dijo viendo a su alrededor y, viendo que no había nada cerca de ahí y estaban en un pequeño parque, se sonrojo –No sé, creo que me deje llevar y no me di cuenta hacía donde íbamos- dijo avergonzándose y viendo al suelo.

-Jajaja- se empezó a reír Mickey y a la chica con la cabeza hacía el suelo sonrió y tomo a Michí de la mano –solamente espero que sepas donde estamos- dijo levantándole la cabeza y viéndola a los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que…- dijo mirando hacia los lados -¡A sí! ¡Estamos cerca del centro comercial! ¡Ahí podemos comer algo! ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Solo espero que haya un lugar donde vendan pizza- le dijo aún más sonriente.

-Créeme, te gustara- dijo empezando a caminar junto a él.

No llevaban mucho caminando y diciendo cualquier tipo de brome que se les viniera a la mente cuando a Mickey decidió cambiar el tema.

-Y dime ¿Cómo nos conocimos?-

-Todavía no lo recuerdas- le contestó con otra pregunta.

-No- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza –Entonces ¿me vas a contestar?-

-No- dijo sonriendo -si no recuerdas quien soy no podemos ser novios- le dijo divertida.

-¡Pero si te recuerdo!- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa – ¡Eres Michelle O'Neil prima de Abril O'Neil!-

-Muy bien- dijo no muy convencida -¿Qué más?-

-Tienes ojos grises- dijo más en pregunta que en respuesta ya que no estaba muy convencido de que la respuesta valiera.

-Eso no vale- [okay, no vale] pensó Mickey.

-Mmm- dijo Mickey pensativo –Vives con Abril porque tus padres tienen un trabajo en el que viajan mucho- le dijo recordando el primer día que la conoció cuando era tortuga.

-Eso sí vale ¿Qué más?-

-Mmm, no sé, me doy- dijo fingiendo tristeza y ganándose la risa de Michí, esa risa tenía algo, o eso pensaba Mickey ya que cada vez que la oía se perdía y solo podía pensar en ella.

-Bien, desde ahora en adelante somos conocidos- le dijo sonriendo, podía ser que en ese momento iban a ser conocidos pero ella haría todo lo posible para que ellos volvieran a ser novios- nos conocimos en el hospital, por tu accidente y yo estaba ahí porque estaba visitando a… un tío que trabaja ahí ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo tendiéndole una mano.

-¿Tu tío es doctor?- preguntó Mickey curioso.

-No pero es parte de la historia de cuando nos conocimos ¿okay?-dijo con la mano todavía en el aire.

-De acuerdo, acepto el trato- dijo apretando su mano [si mi otro yo pudo conquistarla yo también] pensó Mickey.

Y, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al centro comercial.

-Ven el restaurante está arriba- dijo yendo a las escaleras eléctricas con Mickey a su lado.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante?- preguntó Mickey.

-Ya lo veras, solo espera a que lleguemos arriba-

-Pero yo ya quiero saber- dijo Mickey insistente.

-No te lo diré- le dijo Michí sonriente –aparte ya vamos a llegar.-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Mickey bajando rápidamente de las escaleras eléctricas y viendo hacía todos los lados buscando algún restaurante donde vendieran pizza.

-Ven sígueme, es por aquí- dijo Michí caminando hacía su lado derecho. Mickey no dijo nada y la siguió, no caminaron tanto para encontrarse con el restaurante.

-¿Incredible´s pizza?- preguntó Mickey con duda ya que se oía como un restaurante para niños.

(N/A: No se me ocurrió otro restaurante y puse ese XD).

-Es mejor de lo que parece- dijo Michí entrando –Ven-.

Mickey entro sin mucha emoción, pero, al verlo por dentro, sus ojos se llenaron de asombro, lo que por fuera parecía un restaurante para niños, por dentro solo tenía diversión. Habían maquinitas para jugar, carritos chocones, boliche y, lo mejor de todo un buffet todo lo que puedas comer.

-Y ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Michí divertida por la cara de asombro que puso Mickey.

-¡Esta genial!, ven vamos a comprar la comida- dijo Mickey tomándola de la mano y yendo directo a la caja registradora.

Compraron un paquete de dos personas buffet y cuatro horas de juegos, la señorita les puso un brazalete naranja, lo que a Mickey se le hizo irónico por su bandana anterior, después de pagar se acercaron al buffet y empezaron a comer, platicaban y reían como dos buenos amigos, comieron lo más rápido posible para ir directo a los juegos.

Después de un piedra, papel y tijera, el cual gano Michí, fueron primero a las competencias de baile, las cuales ganó Michí y de premio por sus increíbles pasos y por romper la puntuación más alta le regalaron un videojuego de carreras, el cual compartió con Mickey.

La segunda parada fueron las maquinitas, ya que le tocaba escoger a Mickey, donde había una competencia los dos se inscribieron, y aunque Michí fue una de las primeras en quedar eliminada, pero como la suerte estaba a su favor, Mickey ganó la competencia, ganando una nueva patineta y un mando para, por suerte, la misma consola que él tenía.

En estos momentos estaban en los carritos chocones ahí no ganaban ningún premio pero ¿qué importaban los premios cuando estabas con la persona que más te gustaba en el mundo?

Se acabó su tiempo, y tuvieron que bajar de los carritos, tomaron sus cosas y al voltear vieron un grupo de chicas a unos metros de ellos y susurraban muy emocionadas.

-Vámonos Mickey, esto me da mala espina- le dijo Michí.

-Sí a mí también, ven- le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Empezaron a caminar y no paso mucho tiempo cuando oyeron a una de las chicas gritar.

-¡Es Miguel Ángel Hamato de la banda Zudex!- y, como si hubiera gritado con un micrófono en la mano, aparecieron reporteros y paparazzi en las puertas. A Mickey no le hubiera importado si hubiera sido otro día, pero ese día lo estaba pasando con Michí y solo quería estar con ella.

-Vámonos- dijo tomándola más fuerte de la mano y corriendo, con las cosas cargadas, un lugar donde pudieran esconderse.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Michí viendo el boliche, los dos se dirigieron hacia ahí y cuando creyeron que los habían perdido aparecieron de nuevo detrás de ellos. Michí miro a Mickey y con la cabeza señalo el hueco por donde se iban las pelotas Mickey entendió rápidamente y corrieron por las pistas resbalándose a cada paso. Los reporteros los buscaban por todos lados pero no los veían, Los chicos apenas y cupieron por la abertura que tenía la parte de atrás del boliche y Mickey agradeció, por primera vez en su vida, no tener caparazón. Esperaron un minuto, luego cinco, nada pasaba, realmente los habían perdido.

-Jajaja- los dos chicos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, nunca pensaron en los reporteros o en todo lo que se iban a encontrar.

-Nuestra próxima cita será en un lugar menos publicó- anunció Michí jadeando un poco.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hacer esto es muy difícil- dijo Mickey sonriéndole, pero la sonrisa le duro poco ya que algo empezó a jalarle la blusa a Michí hacía atrás.

-¡Mickey ayúdame!-le gritó Michí.

-Tranquila, iré por ti- le dijo Mickey.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡Ya que un engranaje me tiene agarrada por la espalda!- le dijo desesperada tratando de zafarse, pero solo lograba hacerse rasguños en la ropa.

-Bien, al menos no gritas, iré por ti-

Mickey busco algo a lo que agarrarse para ir por Michí y encontró una cadena que le serviría, se colgó de ella como Trazán pero antes de poder alcanzar a Michí su pantalón se atoro en alguna tuerca y al jalarlo se rompió una buena parte de este y ya no tuvo suficiente impulso, se empezó a balancear haciendo más rasgones en la su ropa y cuando tuvo suficiente vuelo salto hasta el engranaje donde estaba Michí la soltó haciendo que se le rompiera más la ropa y cuando estuvieron cerca de la orilla saltaron cayendo Michí encima de Mickey. Michí lo miro a los ojos y siguiendo su impulso lo beso, Mickey sin dudarlo, le correspondió el beso y al separarse solo pudo preguntarle algo

-¿Novios?- le preguntó Mickey

-Novios- le contestó Michí volviéndolo a besar.

Salieron por la parte de atrás del centro comercial dándose cuenta de que ya era tarde y se fueron directo a la casa.

Al llegar lo único que hicieron fue conectar el segundo mando y poner el juego que se habían ganado, los dos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a jugar con los audífonos puestos y el volumen muy alto. Llevaban rato jugando, estaban a punto de terminar el juego cuando algo empezó a oler a quemado, Mickey no le dio importancia ya que pensó que a haha se le había quemado la comida terminando el juego se dio cuenta de que gano Michí y esta empezó a gritar y a bailar.

-¡Te gane! ¡Wuu! ¡Admira a la reina de los videojuegos!-

Mickey soltó su mando, se quitó los audífonos y se paró con ella, lo curioso era que no estaba enojado ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, estaba feliz y quería bailar con ella pero antes de poder hacerlo se dio cuenta de que en el piso detrás de ellos estaba Abril y Donnie con batas científicas y como si les hubiera explotado algo en la cara y de tras de estos estaban Karai y Luce mojadas pero riéndose y viendo a Raph y a Leo que estaban enfrente también empapados, Raph riéndose a carcajadas y con una botella en la mano y Leo aparte de empapado estaba cubierto de una curiosa sustancia verde y Mickey sin poder contenerlo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Yo también quiero ser verde!-

Dicho este comentario todos estallaron en carcajadas, no pasaba nada, había sido un día divertido y emocionante después averiguaría como le fue a sus hermanos…

* * *

**Y este fue el capítulo espero que les haya gustado subiré el siguiente tan pronto como mi imaginación de rienda suelta ;D**

**El siguiente será de Donnie y Abril.**

**Gracias a todos y todas por su apoyo :)**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, Chocolates, etc. **

**Chao!**


	10. Donnie y Abril

**Perdonen el retraso es que pues eh tenido exámenes y entregas de calificaciones y me hice todo un lio, según yo iba a subir este cap el domingo pero como verán lo subí hoy martes (soy tan puntual) este capitulo va dedicado a todos los Apritello's de la pagina y para Nina 14j (aprovecho para decirles que lean su fic "Los nuevos amigos" de verdad es super ¡su fic me encanta!)**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS (AS) POR SUS REVIEWS ME ANIMAN DEMASIADO A SEGUIR! ;D **

**Y ya sin mas relajo aquí el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ****_Donnie y Abril_**

Después de haber dejado a sus hermanos a sus espaldas y estar con Abril tomado de la mano, Donatello, viendo a la chica de sus sueños a los ojos, se preguntó si eso podría ser mejor, pero, antes de contestarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Abril a los ojos y ella, por su parte, le devolvía la mirada sonriendo divertida, llevaba viéndolo cinco minutos mínimo y el ni se había inmutado.

-Donnie, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Abril intentando contener la risa y haciendo que Donnie apartara la vista sonrojado.

-Em… s-sí- dijo tartamudeando y haciendo que Abril no aguantara más y empezara a reír.

-Oh! Vamos Donnie como si no me diera cuenta de que llevas varios minutos viéndome- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo… lo…lo- empezó a disculparse Donnie pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes Donnie- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla- es tierno.-

Y, ante este gesto, Donnie se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-E-entonces,- dijo carraspeando para que se le pasara el tartamudeo- ¿qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-Pues, no sé, solo hay que ver que nos encontramos ¿Qué te parece?-

-De acuerdo, ¿hacia dónde?- le pregunto Donnie

-¿Qué te parece si diriges tú?- le pregunto sin saber qué camino tomar.

-Vamos,- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera –tú hiciste que nos alejáramos de mis hermanos, prácticamente me salvaste de las tonterías de Mickey, el temperamento de Raph y los sermones de Leo.- le dijo divertido.

-Entonces me debes más de una- le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces este día tu escoges a donde ir,- y antes de que Abril pudiera protestar Donnie prosiguió –y no, no voy a escoger nada, ni si quiera lo que vamos a comer así que adelante, escoge- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Donnie, ¿Enserio no quieres escoger?- le dijo Abril lo más inocente que pudo.

-Nop- dijo sonriéndole, puede que estuviera enamorado de Abril y que, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera rendido ante la cara que le ponía, pero ese día se sentía seguro de sí mismo y sentía que eso no podría cambiar.

Abril deserto inmediatamente la idea de que Donnie cambiara de opinión, ya que cuando se ponía así era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que suspiro, volvió a tomar de la mano a Donnie y empezaron a caminar hacía el centro de la ciudad.

-Bien, vayamos por aquí- le dijo a Donnie.

Seguían caminando, ninguno hablaba, no era un silencio incomodo pero ninguno quería seguir en silencio, por lo que Donnie decidió comenzar con algo fácil.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo nos conocimos?- le preguntó Donnie.

-¿No lo recuerdas todavía?- le preguntó Abril preocupada.

-No,- dijo en un suspiro –lo siento, yo no quería…-

-Tranquilo- le interrumpió Abril apretando la mano de Donnie y sintiéndose mal por haberle preguntado eso –fue mi culpa no debí preguntar.-

-Fui yo el que no debía preguntar, debí suponer que me preguntarías algo así o alguna otra cosa- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente y devolviéndole el apretón –pero bueno si tú lo dices los dos tenemos la culpa.-

-Muy gracioso Hamato,- dijo dándole un leve empujoncito en el hombro –dejémoslo así, ¿Qué te parece si te cuento como nos conocimos?-

-Bien te escucho- le dijo Donnie.

-Bueno, todo empezó hace…- Abril se quedó cayada casi como sí se hubiera quedado en shock.

Donnie se empezó a preocupar y eso que no habían pasado ni 5 segundos pero antes de que le preguntara que le pasaba Abril hablo.

-Fue aquí- dijo nostálgica.

-¿Aquí qué?- pregunto Donnie.

-Aquí te me declaraste- dijo Abril sonriendo y abrazando con su otro brazo el brazo de Donnie.

Donnie vio el edificio que tenía en frente y se sorprendió, apenas lo vio y en su mente se formó una pregunta en su mente ¿En serio?

-¿Declare mi amor por ti, en un restaurante de comida mexicana muy poco prometedor?- le preguntó Donnie a Abril ya que enfrente de ellos se encontraba un pequeño restaurante de color café con las ventanas llenas de manchas de quien sabe qué cosa. Sí así se veía por fuera, no quería saber cómo se veía por dentro.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Abril comenzó a reír haciendo creer a Donnie que era una simple broma.

-Lo… divertido…es que yo… puse la…misma cara- dijo Abril ente risas.

-¿Entonces si fue aquí?- preguntó Donnie preocupado.

-Sí… pero no te preocupes, por dentro es mucho mejor- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse –ven vamos, adentro te contare.-

Y siendo arrastrado por Abril entro en el restaurante, el cual por dentro si era cómodo, habían varias mesas esparcidas por todo el restaurante y al fondo del restaurante estaba, del lado derecho, una cocina donde preparaban todo y ponían los pedidos en una mini barra y, del lado izquierdo, había una pequeña tarima. Entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa para dos, era pequeña pero cabían perfectamente.

Después de haber pedido su comida, Donnie unas enchiladas y Abril un plato de pozole, Abril siguió con su relato.

-Era el primer día de clases hace dos años, yo acababa de entrar en el instituto a mitad del año escolar. Las primeras horas fueron pasables, aunque nadie me hablaba, me iba en las clases, nosotros nos conocimos a última hora, nos tocaba la clase de física, era una de mis materias favoritas ya que siempre soñé con ser una científica o física profesional. Entre, me presente, y el maestro me dijo que me sentara, todos estaban sentados en parejas, menos uno, un chico guapo, de ojos café-rojizo, cabello castaño y como de 1.80 de alto. Yo nunca fui buena con los chicos y me sentía extraña el estar caminando directo a la mesa de un chico guapo. Cuando llegue tú fuiste muy amable conmigo pero eras un poco tímido, al igual que yo, por lo que no fue difícil llevarnos bien, después de clases me invitaste a comer, exactamente aquí, en este lugar, en esta mesa. Las salidas y las citas cada vez se hacían más seguidas y un día me citaste aquí pero no viniste conmigo y cuando pensaba que no vendrías me cantaste una canción y con esa te me declaraste desde ahí somos novios.- dijo Abril terminando su relato y empujando su plato de pozole, el cual en algún momento había llegado a su mesa junto con las enchiladas y ya habían terminado de comer.

Donnie tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. El Donnie de aquí sabía hacer las cosas, mientras que él apenas y puede hablarle a Abril.

-Y dime,- le dijo Donnie –¿recuerdas cuál era la canción?-

-Obviamente no la voy a olvidar, es más la tengo en mi celular…- se quedó pensando y entonces una sonrisa pícara cruzo su cara –pero nada más tengo la música ¿por qué no la ponemos y la cantas para mí?-

-Pero yo…-

-¡Porfavooor!- dijo comenzando a rogarle.

-De acuerdo, lo hare pero me debes una.- le dijo Donnie derrotado.

-Bien, pero recuerda que tú eras el que me debía varias.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Ven vayamos atrás y pongamos la música,- pero entonces recordó que a lo mejor y no se sabía la letra- pero no sé, si vaya a recordar la letra Abril.

-¡Oh!- dijo sorprendida –se me olvidaba eso, ¿qué podemos hacer Donnie? O te quiero escuchar cantar.- le dijo Abril casi suplicando.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor lo dejamos para la próxima?- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Está bien- dijo soltando un suspiro –pero ahora me debes está también ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo triste.

-De acuerdo- dicho esto, Donnie con una valentía que quien sabe de dónde salió tomo a Abril por la cintura y la besó.

Ese era su primer beso. No era mucho pero con que fuera con Abril, con eso le bastaba. Cuando se separaron, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, Donnie siempre iba a recordar ese restaurante, y, no importa cuánto tiempo estén ahí, cada vez que pudiera llevaría a su princesa al pequeño pero agradable restaurante de comida mexicana.

Iban caminando por la banqueta tomados de la mano y platicando sobre lo que se les ocurriera, cuando ambos vieron algo que no se esperaban, cerca de ahí había una convención de ciencia por lo que la pareja no dudo y fue directo hacía ahí.

Dentro había toda clase de cosas desde microscopios hasta frascos con diversas substancias, Donnie y Abril no dudaron ni un minuto y recorrieron el salón de izquierda a derecha, sin que les quedara nada por visitar, cada vez se hacía más tarde y tenían que volver a su casa pero antes de marcharse escucharon una voz que salía de las bocinas.

"_Dentro de unos minutos habrá una competencia de químicos, quien logre el objetivo tendrá maravillosos premios que cualquier científico desearía poseer"_

Los chicos olvidándose que tenían que volver a casa corrieron hacia donde estaba la competencia y, por suerte, la competencia era por parejas se inscribieron los dos juntos y cuando les asignaron un lugar y unas batas de científicos un hombre de unos 35 años, con un peinado y bigote haciendo una mala imitación de Albert Einstein empezó a hablar.

-De acuerdo alumnos, enfrente de ustedes tienen varios frascos de diferentes materias, lo único que tienen que hacer es mezclarlas todas sin que exploten, solo tienen una oportunidad así que les deseo suerte y que gane el mejor.- cuando _"Albert"_ terminó su discurso un pequeño reloj bajo por el techo y empezó a contar, al parecer era contrarreloj. No llevaban ni cinco minutos trabajando cuando una pareja lejos de su mesa empezó a gritar, eran dos chicos como de su edad y en una rabieta el más bajo le lanzo una substancia verde hacía su piel.

Donatello esperaba inútilmente a que el chico empezara a gritar por el dolor o a rascarse, pero nada pasó, al parecer la el líquido verde no hacía nada, eso significa que era…

Y antes de que pudiera decirle a Abril lo que era ese líquido, la chica lo hecho a la mezcla y en menos de un segundo la pócima exploto. El profesor "_Albert_" llego a su mesa y al ver la gran explosión y al ver la cara de los jóvenes que parecía que habían jugado con hollín y que no se habían peinado esa mañana el profesor solo les dio un pequeño premio de consolación: el doble de la materia que estaban usando para que lo intentaran en casa.

Con ese pequeño premio los chicos salieron riéndose del salón por sus atuendos y como iban después de la explosión, cada uno se reía y hacían comentarios sobre "_el profesor Einstein_" y sobre el "_niño verde_".

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa Hamato y cuando entraron, Donnie vio a su hermano menor sentado junto con Michí jugando un juego de carreras, también se dio cuenta de que parecía que los hubieran atacado ya que tenían toda la ropa rasgada, en otros momentos hubiera ido directamente a ver a su hermanito pero herido por su derrota en los químicos no se paró a preguntar a su hermano eso lo haría después

-Abril, esa materia verde, al parecer, no es toxica por lo que significa que si hace algún movimiento uniforme explotara fácilmente por lo que debemos tener cuidado, intentemos ponerlo al principio.- le dijo a Donnie.

Intentaron con eso pero al parecer no funciono ya que al echar la tercera pócima exploto dejando un extraño olor a quemado.

-Bueno Donnie al parecer no funciono ¿Qué te parece si lo ponemos al último?- dijo la pelirroja a el genio.

Los dos aceptaron pero de repente empezaron a tener mucha presión ya que llegaron los sus dos hermanos mayores gritándose el uno al otro.

-¡FUE TÚ CULPA BOBONARDO! ¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS TIRADO LA…!- Se oían los gritos de Rapha y para sorpresa de ambos también los de Leo al interrumpir a sus hermano.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡FUE LA TUYA! ¡TU GRITASTE EN…!-

-¿¡MI CULPA!? ¡TU HICISTE QUE NOS CAYERA…!-

-¡TU ME DISTRAJISTE!-

Donnie se dio cuenta de que tanto Raph y Leo como Luce y Karai que iban detrás de los primeros estaban empapados, tanto que escurrían agua. Decidió dejarlo pasar ya se arreglarían esos dos, Donnie y Abril estaban a punto sé terminar solo faltaba la sustancia verde pero, al intentar de agarrarla, se dio cuenta de que Raph la agarro primero y cuando volteo fue demasiado tarde ¡Raph le había lanzado el líquido a Leo, haciendo que este quedara verde! Al ver que no hacía efecto alguno en la piel de Leo todos comenzaron a reír, y cuando Donnie iba a empezar a decirle a Raph que si hubiera sido otra substancia Leo podría estar muerto ahora, se escuchó la voz de Mickey.

-¡Yo también quiero ser verde!- y ante este último grito todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Ya no había nada que hacer, había sido un maravilloso día que no cambiaría por nada ya después le daría el sermón a Raph y preguntaría que les había pasado a sus hermanos…

* * *

**Lo más probable es que muchos me digan que porque no puse a cantar a Donnie, pues es simple:**

**Les tengo una gran sorpresa a todos los Apritello's en otro cap. les va a gustar se los aseguro ;)**

**La siguiente cita es la de Raph (digo solo para avisar)**

**Dejen reviews (sean buenos o malos) espero que les haya gustado y no los haya defraudado **

**ya sin más que decir: ¡Chao!**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, Un gatito (?) etc. (y yo que decía que no tenía mas que decir pff)**


	11. Raph y Luce

**Aquí esta el capitulo 11 :D, realmente lamento no haber subido antes pero tengo dos razones validas (claro, según yo) primero: es mi primer POV, así que cada vez que lo leía sentía que estaba mal escrito y lo reescribía, y lo reescribía así que ya cuando me arme de valor lo subí, o sea ahorita y tarde.**

**Lo segundo: acabo de leer el libro de "Bajo la misma estrella" y estuve en depresión total por lo menos durante dos días, no les digo porque, ya que si alguien no lo a leído no le arruino el final.**

**Ya para dejarlos empezar a leer, nada más agradecerles a todos (as) por sus reviews. ¡Si me vieran cuando me llega un review se reirían ya que me pongo a saltar por toda mi casa! ya sin más que decir aquí el cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: _Raph y Luce._**

**POV Raph**

¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica?... no, esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta sería ¿Qué me pasa en estos días? Desde que vi a esa chica en el hospital la primera vez se me hizo guapa, bueno lo acepto al principio me asuste, pero, ¿Quién no se asustaría al ver a una chica casi encima de si al despertar de un desmayo? Me llegó desprevenido no lo pude evitar. Pero, cuando la vi bien, me di cuenta de que realmente era guapa, no guapa vulgar como lo son muchas chicas de ahora, si no guapa linda, en todos los sentidos, no es demasiado alta, ya que no me gana en altura, pero para una chica de su edad si es alta, su cabello castaño y largo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura y sus ojos tenían un hermoso color miel. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Acaso me estoy…. ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Los que se enamoran de humanas son Leo y Donnie! ¡Yo no puedo…

-Raph- me hablo Luce sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ehm… ¿Sí, mande?- le dije lo más tranquilo que pude. Su voz, era perfecta tenía voz de ángel. ¿Qué me pasa hoy? Solo es una chica.

-Te eh estado hablando desde hace rato y no contestabas- ¡Maldición! ¡Parezco idiota!- ¿En qué piensas?-

¿Y ahora que le digo? En algún momento de la conversación nos habíamos detenido y ahora ella está en frente de mí, ¿Tan perdido estoy en mis pensamientos? ¿Ahora qué hago? Me pregunto algo ¿cierto?, pero ¿Qué era? A sí: que pienso, ¿Qué le digo? No le puedo decir así nada más "pienso en tu sedoso cabello y tus hermosos ojos" ¡Parecería más tonto de lo que parezco y es ridículamente cursi! No puedo pasar más vergüenzas de las que ya eh pasado en estos últimos 3 minutos. ¡Demonios, no divagues Raphael! Respóndele, aunque sea tonto, respóndele algo.

-Yo me preguntaba ¿a dónde íbamos a ir a comer?- bien es una buena cuartada, creo. ¿De cuándo acá soy tan indeciso?

-No te creo,- me dijo sin moverse de donde estaba- siempre que mientes empiezas a tronarte los dedos de las manos y a moverlas ansiosamente- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Voltee a ver mis manos y era cierto.

¿Cuándo me volví tan predecible? Maldición ¿ahora qué hago?

_Maldición Raph solo recuerda: ¿Cómo escapas de Leo cuando te atrapa?_

¡Claro!

Me limite a sonreír y a cruzar los brazos en mi pecho.

-¿Quién dice que estoy mintiendo niña?- le dije sin quitar mi postura.

-¿Enserio crees que voy a caer en eso?- me pregunto sonriendo y poniendo las manos en su cintura, se veía tan bonita…

_¡Alto ahí, Raphael Hamato! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Es solo una chica._

Sí pero es bonita y…

_Antes de que digas otra palabra, contéstale a Luce y deja de hablar contigo mismo en tu cabeza._

Me voy a volver loco.

-No creo que caigas- le dije – porque es la verdad, a menos que quieras caer en la verdad.-

_Oh claro habla como tu hermano, a lo mejor y así te cree._

¡Vamos ya cállate!

-¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro qué esa es la verdad?- me preguntó acercándose cada vez más a mí. Me tengo que controlar, no te emociones Raphael, es una chica que acabas de conocer…

_Bien en parte, ya la conocías, pero tu yo de este mundo, no tu tu._

Mi parte Donnie ha hablado.

_Sí quieres que me calle me lo hubieras dicho._

Ya te lo dije, tú no te callas.

_Pues si fueras más inteligente creo que sabrías que yo me voy a callar cuando tú quieras que me calle, soy tu conciencia Raph._

Es oficial me estoy volviendo loco. Y Luce me mira como si realmente lo estuviera ¿le tengo que contestar algo? ¡Ay, No otra vez! Realmente necesitare ayuda después de esto.

-¿Por qué mentiría?- le dije todavía sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados, pero realmente por dentro siento… ¿Cómo les llama Donnie? ¿Mariposas? Suena muy aniñado y lo que siento no son tontas mariposas… ¡Por dios, lo que siento son una manada de gigantes jugando al futbol en mi estómago! Luce se me quedo viendo unos segundos ¿Me creerá o no?

-¿Está es una de esas mentiras que no vas a cambiar por nada del mundo, verdad?- me preguntó sonriendo y con su cara a centímetros de la mía, un simple movimiento y podría…. ¡No Raph! por enésima vez en el día ¡No!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es una mentira?- le pregunte intentando cubrir mi enfado, puede que sea bonita, pero no admitiré nada de eso.

-Bien, si así lo quieres- dijo sonriendo y alejándose.

-¿Adónde vas?- le pregunte mientras se alejaba cada vez más – ¡tú fuiste la que me trajo hasta aquí no me puedes dejar aquí parado!- le grite ya que estaba un poco más lejos ahora. En eso se volteó y me sonrió, era la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto.

-¡Entonces ven!- me grito riendo. Lo acepto, si me voy a enamorar, que sea de ella -¡Vamos, ya sé dónde podemos comer!-

Me acerque a ella, quedamos uno al lado del otro y le tome la mano, me sentía como un idiota, pero el idiota más feliz del mundo.

_Sí que esa chica te hace daño._

Tienes toda la razón, toda la maldita razón…

-Vayamos al cine- me dijo viéndome a los ojos y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara –al fin y al cabo en lo que caminamos de aquí al cine más cercano es, por lo menos, una hora. Así hacemos tiempo y nos distraemos en algo.-

Pero vale la pena perder un poco de cordura para ganar algo de esto.

Llevamos tiempo caminando, podría decir que poco más de una hora, pero ¿qué importa la hora?, Como quiera vamos a llegar al cine. Qué fácil es hablar con Luce, es como si leyera mi mente, eso o me conoce perfectamente, yo digo algo y ella termina la frase, aunque también cada vez que le quiero contar una historia tonta o alguna broma ella me escucha y luego le toca a ella hablar, puede que no sea mucho, pero me siento en el cielo al estar aquí con ella. Quince minutos después llegamos al cine y, como había fila, nos formamos, nosotros seguíamos hablando, era como si nada nos pudiera sacar de nuestro "mundo"… Claro eso creía.

-¿Luce? ¿Raph?- no puede ser, esa voz es la de…

-¿Karai?- preguntó Luce volteando hacía donde venía la voz.

-¿Chicos, que hacen aquí?- preguntó Karai emocionada, y al ver detrás de ella vi que estaba Leo. Lo vi a los ojos preguntándole ¿qué diablos hacían ahí? A lo que él me respondió con una mirada igual o menos enojada que la mía, primero dirigiéndose a mí y luego viendo a Karai con resignación. Lo entendí a la primera, ellos venían al cine, nos vieron, y Karai decidió que deberían venir con nosotros. Creo que vivir quince años con mis hermanos me ha enseñado muchas cosas interesantes.

-¿Entonces, que dicen chicos?- nos preguntó Karai, ¿de que hablaban? Voltee a ver a Leo a lo qué este me contesto con un, casi imperceptible, levantamiento de hombros. Yo no sé qué piense Leo, pero no quiero decepcionar a Luce.

-Emm… ¿sí?- dijimos Leo y yo al mismo tiempo, lazo de hermanos… creo.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Luce emocionada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien que aceptaron!- secundo Karai igual de emocionada, comenzaba a dudar de lo que habíamos aceptado.

-¡Sí!, esta es nuestra primera cita doble-

_Cita doble_. Mire a Leo. ¿En qué nos habíamos metido? Esta era una cita que quería pasar solo con Luce, no con mi hermano y su novia. Y, al parecer, Leo tampoco quería pasar su cita conmigo, no lo culpo, por mí, que se vayan a otro lado o yo me iría en cualquier momento junto con luce…

-Bien iremos a comprar los boletos- dijo Karai, por lo que parece, mientras que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, la fila había avanzado. Karai y Luce se acercaron a la caja, no me importaba lo que quisieran ver, yo no iba a tener una cita doble con mi hermano, en ese momento, Leo me jalo del brazo y nos sacó de la fila alejándonos un poco de las chicas.

-No sé tú, pero yo, no quiero una cita doble contigo y tu novia- me dijo Leo, un poco molesto.

_¿Un poco?_

Bueno sí, estaba molesto, no lo había oído hablar así desde hace años o cuando teníamos una pelea, aunque él siempre es el que guarda la calma y no grita, yo soy el temperamental. Pero ¿por qué está enojado? Si realmente quiere estar solo con Karai está bien yo solo quiero estar solo con Luce, pero eso no le da el derecho de hablarme así.

-¡Oye no me hables así! Puede que estés enojado, pues yo también, esta era mi cita y tu llegaste entonces…- le empecé a decir también enojado, pero lo siguiente no me lo espere ni en mis sueños más locos.

-¡No fue mi culpa que Karai los viera! ¡Así que no hagas como si lo fuera!- Me interrumpió casi gritando, al parecer no soy el único al que le afecta este mundo.

-Leo, ¿te encuentras bien?- puede que este enojado, pero mi hermano parece estresado y, si no me estuviera gritando, estaría riendo.

_Raph, esto es serio, compórtate como tal._

Ahora hablo como Leo y, para colmo, en mi mente.

-Sí, sí estoy bien- me dijo suspirando –solo que, quería que fuera una cita normal, no una doble-

-Créeme, yo tampoco quiero estar en una cita contigo- le dije intentando subirle el animó.

-Compramos cuatro boletos para ver la película de "Yo, Frankenstein" dicen que es una buena película ¿Qué les parece?- nos dijo Luce llegando de comprar los boletos. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Se ve emocionada, creo que ella realmente quiere tener esta cita doble. Volteo a ver a mi hermano y al parecer el piensa lo mismo, no podemos decepcionarlas ¿O sí?

_Si claro, hazla sentir mal para que no acepte otra cita tuya._

Prácticamente ella fue la de la idea de salir a una cita ya que…

_El punto es que no puedes hacerle eso, es una chica especial._

¿Ya aceptas que es especial?

_Primero: sí y lo acepto porque tú y yo somos el mismo, ¿qué parte de "soy tu consciencia" no entiendes? Y Segundo: tienes que dejar de hablar conmigo, ya que, en este momento te están calificando como loco._

¡Rayos! Veo en la cara de mi hermano que él no quiere decepcionar a Karai y yo no quiero decepcionar a Luce, entonces tendré que hacer algo que pensé que no pasaría: Aceptare una cita doble con mi hermano.

Estamos a punto de empezar a ver la pelicula, cada quien tiene lo que va a comer, yo tengo unas palomitas grandes que compartire con Luce y un refresco. Luce, aparte de las palomitas tiene un agua de sabor. Mi hermano tiene un hot-dog grande y su refresco y por ultimo Karai tiene unas palomitas chicas para ella y agua natural. Siempre me eh preguntado, ¿por qué las mujeres no comen igual que nosotros? ¿qué acaso no les gusta comer o algo? Son preguntas que, aunque quiera saber, no se lo puedo preguntar a una chica. Recuerdo una vez que Donnie le pregunto a Abril que por que comía tanto, Abril creyó que le decía gorda y lo golpeo tan fuerte que por poco se queda sin otro diente, en ese momento aprendí una leccion: no le preguntes a las chicas sobre la comida, a menos que sea sobre donde van a comer.

Íbamos por el pasillo del cine y encontramos nuestros lugares rapidamente, en los cuales nos sentamos de derecha a izquierda: Luce, yo, Leo y Karai, hubiera preferido sentarme al lado de Luce y en la orilla, pero las chicas prefirieron que nosotros nos sentaramos en medio. Empezó la película unos minutos después, trataba de frankenstein y una guerra entre "Demonios" y "Gárgolas" la película estaba entretenida y no aburría pero cuando ya casi se acababa, cuando faltaban poco menos de media hora para que terminara la función Leo se levanto para hacer quien sabe que cosa y... ¡Me tumbo su refresco en cima!

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!- Le pregunte a gritos y levantándome de mi asiento.

A lo que me respondieron quejas de las demás personas en la sala.

-Raph, guarda silencio, estamos en el cine- Me dijo Leo intentando calmarme, pero ¡¿cómo quiere que me calme si me tiro todo su refresco en cima?!

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE GUARDE SILENCIO?! ¡ESTOY LLENO DE REFRESCO POR TU CULPA!- No me iba a calmar, no hasta que me diera una explicación razonable.

-¡Cállate, y hablamos afuera!-me dijo Leo empezando a subir la voz.

-¡NO ME PIENSO CALLAR HASTA QUE TE DISCULPES Y ME DES UNA RAZON DE PORQUE ME TIRASTE TU REFRESCO!-

En ese momento la pantalla se apago y las luces se prendieron, todavía no se había acabado la película le faltaban, por lo menos, 20 minutos. Entonces entraron tres guardias del cine.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- pregunto uno de ellos, el más alto.

-Nosotros...solo estábamos...-empezó a decir Leo.

-Estaban gritando en medio de una función de cine...- dijo el que estaba a la izquierda del alto.

-Y no dejaban ver a los demás la película- termino de decir el de la derecha del alto.

-Sí, sí sabemos lo que ocurrió- interrumpió Karai -ya no volverá a pasar, ya se van a callar y terminaremos de ver la película en silencio- dijo agregando una sonrisa al final.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarlos terminar de ver la película,- dijo el alto -los sacaremos de la sala y no volverán a entrar-

-Pero..- empecé a decir pero me interrumpieron.

-Ahora, afuera- dijo el de la derecha -¿ustedes dos vienen con ellos?- les pregunto a Karai y a Luce.

-Sí- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ahora afuera- dijo el alto y, cuando estábamos saliendo, todos empezaron a aplaudir y soltar gritos de emocionados, vaya apoyo el que te dan las personas a las que no conoces.

Los guardias nos escoltaron hasta la salida del cine y nos dejaron afuera.

-Genial, gracias Raph, por tu culpa no terminamos de ver la película.- me dijo Leo molesto.

-¡Mi culpa tu me tiraste el refresco en cima!- le dije levantando la voz, no me iba a quedar callado con algo como esto.

-¡Pero tu empezaste a gritar en medio de la sala!- me dijo igualando mi tono de voz.

-¡NO HUBIERA GRITADO SI NO ME HUBIERAS TIRADO EL REFRESCO EN CIMA!- Le empecé a gritar más fuerte, ya que todo esto fue por su culpa.

-¡TE DI LA OPCIÓN DE HABLAR AFUERA Y NO LA ACEPTASTE!- Me dijo Leo también gritando, me sorprendí, el nunca grita el solo habla y pocas veces habla con un tono más fuerte de lo normal, pero esto es nuevo para mi, aunque, claro, no me voy a detener a preguntarle que le pasa, por mi que grite todo lo que quiera.

-¡OBVIAMENTE NO LA IBA A ACEPTAR!- En algún momento de nuestros gritos empezamos a caminar, no se cuando pero aquí estamos avanzando hacía quien sabe donde.

-¡Y ¿POR QUÉ NO RAPHAEL?!- Sí que estaba enojado, el nuca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, vaya que este mundo nos hace daño.

-¡PORQUE NO PUEDES MOJAR A ALGUIEN CON TU REFRESCO Y HACER COMO SI NADA!- Le grite más enfadado aun.

-¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO COMO SI NADA YO...- no termino de hablar ya que tropezó con algo y empezó a caer, se agarro de mi camiseta, pero lo único que ocasiono fue que ambos cayéramos hacia... ¡Una fuente!

-¡MIRA LO QUE OCASIONASTE!- Le grite, y yo que creía que no podía estar mas enfadado aun.

-¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS DSTRAÍDO YO...- no terminó de hablar ya que se oyeron las risas de Luce y Karai.

-¡¿De qué se ríen?!- les pregunte calmándome un poco.

-Pues... están todos mojados... tirados dentro de una fuente... y aun así no se dejan de pelear por lo del refresco- dijo Luce entre risas.

-¡Eso no da risa!- le dije enojado.

-Créeme Raph... si da risa- dijo Karai también riendo.

-Ja-ja si mucha risa- dijo Leo sarcástico, ¿Quién era y qué le había hecho a mi hermano?.

Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros y cada una nos tendió una mano para sacarnos de la fuente, mire a mi hermano y me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, entendí el mensaje y asentí levemente, tome la mano de Luce y cuando me iba a jalar, yo la jale primero y cayó al agua junto conmigo, justo al mismo tiempo que Karai caía junto con mi hermano.

-¡De esta no te salvas Raphael Hamato!- me dijo Luce divertida y empezando a salpicarme agua en la cara, los dos empezamos a reír y cuando me iba a salpicar otra vez me moví rápido y no me dio a mí, le dio a Leo.

-¿Con qué así quieren jugar?- entonces el salpico agua hacia nosotros, pero no nos mojo ni a mí ni a Luce, le salpico a Karai, ya que en algún momento se había movido hacía el lado de Luce.

Todos comenzamos a reír y empezamos a salpicarnos agua unos a otros, no nos dimos cuenta de que la fuente estaba en frente de un centro comercial y que toda la gente que pasaba nos veía con cara de raros, nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo, esto era, por mucho, mejor que ver una tonta película, no nos dimos cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer, pero entonces alguien hablo a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Ustedes cuatro! ¡sálganse de ahí!- nos dijo un guardia - ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿un parque acuático?-

Genial hoy era el día de "Que Leonardo y Raphael Hamato reciban una reprimenda de cualquier guardia que vean". Salimos todos de la fuente a regañadientes y haciendo que el guardia nos diera un gran sermón sobre lo que es una fuente publica, etc. etc.

Ya nos estábamos yendo directo a la casa cuando dije algo sin pensarlo.

-Todo por tú culpa- le dije a Leo, pero al parecer el me dijo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. ¿Por mi culpa? el fue el que me tiro el refresco.

-¡¿Por mi culpa?!- nos gritamos Leo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡FUE TU CULPA BOBONARDO SI NO ME HUBIERAS...-Le empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-¡SI NO TE HUBIERA... ¿QUÉ? ¿TIRADO EL REFRESCO? ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE...- Me empezó a decir, pero yo no me iba a quedar callado.

-¡POR TU CULPA NOS SACARON DE LA SALA TU TAMBIÉN HUBIERAS GRITADO SI...- y así nos la pasamos gritando hasta llegar a la casa, Karai y Luce no hacían nada para callarnos ya que, creo, que les daba gracia vernos discutir pero ya hablaría con Luce después.

Entramos a la casa y seguíamos gritando, estaban Mickey y Michí jugando a un videojuego de carreras y con toda la ropa rasgada. También estaban Donnie y Abril, sentados en el suelo, con apariencia de que algo les había explotado en la cara y a su alrededor habían puras botellas con líquidos científicos, mientras nosotros seguíamos peleando.

-¡FUE TU CULPA BOBONARDO, SI NO ME HUBIERAS TIRADO LA...- Le seguía gritando...

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡FUE LA TUYA! ¡TU GRTASTE EN...- Y el seguía interrumpiendo.

-¡¿MI CULPA?! ¡TU HICISTE QUE NOS CAYERA...-

-¡TU ME DISTRAJISTE!-

Ya estaba harto de sus gritos, así que agarre una de las botellas que estaban en el piso junto a Donnie la cual contenía un líquido verde y se lo eche encima a Leo.

_¿Qué hiciste Raph? !Puede ser peligroso¡_

¡Maldición! ¡tenía razón! ¡Le puede hacer daño a Leo! ¿Pero...? no le hace nada, solo esta cubierto de ese extraño líquido y ahora esta verde, no aguante más y empecé a reír con fuerzas, Leo estaba cubierto de baba verde y al quitarse el líquido su piel también estaba verde, pero no era el único que reía Karai, Luce y hasta Abril, se estaban riendo, en eso se escucho la voz de Mickey.

-¡Yo también quiero ser verde!-

Ante esto último las risas volvieron a cobrar vida, hasta en Leo, Donnie, Michí y Mickey. Puede que este mojado y no haya pasado un excelente día con Luce, pero fue mejor de lo que esperaba para una cita doble con mi hermano. Ya después mis hermanos me contarían sus historias...

* * *

**¡Wiiiii! ¡Al fin lo termine! ¡Mi primer POV! (creo que es el capitulo más largo que eh escrito :V)**

**Espero que les haya gustado (porque a mí si xD)**

**La siguiente y última será la de Leo y Karai, también será un POV y se sabrá que paso antes de llegar al cine**

**Me avisan si les gusto o no :D**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles, un viaje a corea (? tengo las ideas más raras) Etc.**

**¡Adiós! ¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Leo y Karai

**Hola! Bien primero que nada ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me inspiran mucho a seguir y son un gran apoyo :D segundo de ahora en adelante ssubiré cada semana todos los jueves :) y sera posiblemente en las noches porque a esa hora los termino.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y saludos a todos ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: _Luce y Karai._**

**POV Leo**

Acabamos de separarnos de mis hermanos y no estoy nervioso ni me siento mal, la verdad, ¡estoy feliz! Ya que en mi "dimensión" no puedo estar con Karai, porque es hija de Destructor y realmente me odia después de lo que sucedió en el muelle, pero aquí puedo empezar de cero, o al menos a mediados, aquí no somos enemigos, aquí ninguno de nosotros nos hemos traicionado y, lo más importante, aquí no eh intentado matar a su padre…

_Pero aquí no lo has hecho ¿por qué …_

Porque no pertenecemos aquí…

-Tengo una idea a donde ir- me dijo Karai sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Em s-sí ¿a dónde?- le conteste tartamudeando, creo que no debí divagar tanto, ahora me siento mal, y lo peor es que tendré que decirle a mis hermanos.

-A un patinadero cerca de aquí- me dijo Karai sonriendo.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, desde la primera vez que la vi me di cuenta de que era muy bonita y, aunque sea del clan del Pie, yo sé que es buena.

_Leo pon atención Karai te está hablando._

Voltee a verla y me di cuenta de que era cierto, termino de decir algo y como no le conteste me mira extraño.

_¡Solo contesta Leo!_

-¿Mande? Perdón no te escuche- le dije un poco inseguro, debía dejar de divagar.

-Te preguntaba si te parecía bien lo del patinadero, pero estás más ausente de lo normal ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias Karai- le dije intentando parecer despreocupado, al fin y al cabo tengo experiencia con eso.

-No, no estás bien- me contradijo.

-Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no estarlo?- le dije, no la iba a preocupar, no en nuestra cita.

-Leo, te conozco desde hace más de tres años, no puedes engañarme- me dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y deteniendo nuestra marcha.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía que decir y no le quería decir, eso implicaría muchas cosas y necesitaría muchas respuestas que, la verdad, no tengo –no es nada, solo…- me interrumpió.

-¡Leo!- me dijo en tono de reproche –te pasa algo, lo sé, no trates de engañarme.-

-Mira no te ocultare nada, pasa algo, pero no te lo diré ahora,- Karai me miro molesta e hizo el ademan de decir algo pero no la deje hablar –esperemos a mañana o al menos a llegar a la casa ya que mis hermanos también están dentro de esto.-

-No Leo, si algo te pasa sentiré que es mi culpa por no tratar el problema lo más pronto posible- Realmente es difícil hablar con ella no me deja en paz, así que cambiare el tema.

_¿Tú? Leonardo Hamato ¿cambiaras el tema en vez de arreglar el problema? Esto es nuevo._

¿Pero qué me pasa? Esa vocecita en mi cabeza tiene razón, yo nunca cambio el tema, yo arreglo el problema pero creo que lo mejor es cambiar el tema, así que tengo que evitar esa vocecita.

-Ven, vámonos al patinadero- le dije empezando a caminar hacía mi lado derecho, esperando a que Karai me siguiera.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes cambiar el tema así nada más!- me dijo yendo detrás de mí.

-Y ¿Por dónde queda el patinadero?- le pregunte haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

-No te lo diré, quiero que me digas que te pasa- me dijo neutral pero todavía siguiéndome.

-Entonces tendré que pedir indicaciones- le dije sin darle mucha importancia pero, al parecer, le hizo gracia el comentario.

-Espera ¿Creí que a los hombres no les gustaba pedir indicaciones?- me dijo divertida y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Pues no nos gusta- le dije deteniéndome en el acto y volteando a verla con una pequeña sonrisa y la verdad no me sentía bien pidiendo indicaciones ya que no pe gustaba sentirme dependiente de alguien –créeme que estoy juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacer esto.- le dije intentando parecer disgustado (lo que realmente no se me daba bien ya que en cualquier momento soltaría una carcajada) haciendo que Karai riera un poco y soltara un suspiro.

-Bien, te diré dónde queda el patinadero, pero cuando lleguemos a la casa me lo dirás ¿Trato?- me dijo tendiéndome una mano y sintiéndome vencedor.

-Trato- le dije tomando su mano y recordando aquella vez que hicimos un trato y terminó mal, al momento intente suprimir ese recuerdo pero la vocecita me lo impidió.

_Para que olvidar si en algún momento vas a regresar a "tú" hogar._

Hice como si no hubiera escuchado eso y le sonreí a Karai, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella voz tenía razón.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir por donde queda el patinadero?- le dije divertido y soltando su mano.

-De acuerdo, es por allá- me dijo señalando al lado contrarió hacia donde yo había caminado.

-Pues vamos- le dije tomando su mano y caminando hacia donde estaba el patinadero.

Llegamos antes de lo que había esperado, pues solo caminamos como cinco minutos, pero al llegar a la entrada nos dimos cuenta de que había un poco de gente para comprar las entradas así que tuvimos que esperar afuera, lo bueno de todo eso es que Karai y yo platicábamos, o más bien ella hablaba y yo escuchaba ya que hablaba de personas que no conocía o de cosas que no recordaba así que me limitaba a asentir y a responder con frases cortas como "Ah ¿en serio?" o "Sí, claro" al parecer a ella se le hacía extraño pero no decía nada, cuando llevábamos cerca de media hora parados haciendo fila sin que esta se moviera empezamos a escuchar mucho ruido dentro del patinadero.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- me dijo Karai preocupada, yo seguí mis instintos eh hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a revisar- le dije caminando hacía la entrada, escuche a Karai hablando desde lejos pero no le hice caso y seguí caminado. Cuando estuve a unos pasos de la entrada un personal del patinadero me detuvo.

-No entres, es peligroso- me dijo en voz baja, así que solo lo escuche yo, pero se me hizo raro que me dijera eso, yo esperaba un "no tienes pase no puedes entrar" o "espera tu turno" pero no eso.

-Iré a ver que no ocurra nada malo- le dije con calma, mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos pasado por eso antes, entonces una pequeña pandilla no me daba miedo, con o sin armas sacaría a esas personas de ahí.

-No puedes- me dijo cada vez más ansioso –tienen rehenes-

Esto último hizo que reaccionara y antes de que el empleado pudiera detenerme entre en el patinadero sin pensarlo y me di cuenta de que habían personas en la entrada con armas, me moví antes de que uno de ellos me diera con ella en la cabeza, tome el arma y la gire haciendo que mi atacante soltara el arma y cayera al piso, lo golpee en la cabeza sin hacerle mucho daño pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se desmayara. El segundo guardia de la puerta se preparó para disparar, pero yo ya tenía experiencia con disparos así que lo evite antes de que me alcanzara la bala y corrí hacia el con el arma de su compañero, no le dispare, más sin embargo evite un segundo tiro y le di en la cabeza igual que a su compañero mire al frente y vi que habían otros tres tipos armados, uno de ellos con un traje ninja el con un símbolo cual no pude diferenciar, no era como el del clan del Pie ni como el que mi maestro me había enseñado que usaba en sus tiempos de humano, era más bien como un pequeño dragón escupiendo fuego, aun así lo escuche murmurar.

-Hamato- Menciono mi apellido, el de mis hermanos… el de mi padre -¡no lo dejen escapar- dijo haciendo que los otros dos hombres corrieran hacía mí.

Me comenzaron a disparar pero los evitaba fácilmente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de mí me agache y me barrí en el piso haciendo que los dos se cayeran pero se volvieran a levantar rápidamente sin sus armas que habían salido volando después de que se cayeran. Empezaron a lanzar golpes los cuales evitaba con un poco de esfuerzo ya que eran rápidos pero no tanto, cuando el de mi derecha lanzó un golpe con más fuerza y rapidez me moví rápido haciendo que trastabillara y quedara expuesto al de mi derecha, pero al lanzarme el golpe el de la izquierda lo detuve con una mano y pateé al que trastabillo en la espalda haciendo que cayera, cuando estuvo en el piso hice que el de mi izquierda diera una voltereta para caer encima de su compañero, cayo tan fuerte que los dos quedaron inconscientes en el acto. Voltee a ver al ninja y me miraba con sorpresa y puede que con algo de admiración, pero esa mirada desapareció y fue reemplazada con burla.

-Y yo que creía que esos mediocres me iban a servir para algo- dijo soltando una sonora carcajada cuando escuchamos la sirena de la policía afuera del patinadero –Nos volveremos a ver Hamato, no lo dudes- dijo saliendo por una ventana. Apenas me di cuenta de que había gente amarrada en un rincón me acerque a ellos y comencé a desatarlos, habían señores con golpes, mujeres y niños pequeños, a veces no entendía como la gente podía llegar a ser tan desconsiderada y poder hacerle eso a los inocentes.

Cada que desataba a alguien me daba las gracias y me abrazaba (en especial las mujeres), los hombres me apretaban la mano y los niños casi saltaban encima de mí dándome las gracias, se sentía bien que alguien realmente apreciara lo que hacías, ya que cuando eras una tortuga mutante te calificaban como monstruo y salían corriendo. Los policías no tardaron en entrar con sus armas preparadas pero, al verme desatando a las personas y a cuatro hombres tirados en el suelo junto con sus armas, supusieron que yo había salvado a las personas y al acercarse para preguntar me acorde de Karai, me disculpe y les dije a la policía que las personas le contarían todo y corrí hacia ella. Estaba afuera, llorando, sentada siendo consolada por unas mujeres. Mi corazón se comprimió e hice lo que mis instintos me dijeron que hiciera: corrí hacía ella y la abrace fuerte, me di cuenta de que se asustó al principió pero al reconocerme me devolvió el abrazo y empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte, la abrace más fuerte hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Creí que habías muerto, escuche disparos y yo creí…- dijo al borde de las lágrimas por segunda vez, iba a decir algo pero ella me interrumpió –acabas de despertar de un coma y vas directo a meterte en líos por salvar a unas personas ¡¿Quieres que me dé un infarto verdad?!- me dijo casi a gritos, lo cual me hizo sonreír como un bobo, realmente le importaba, la abrace más fuerte y me di cuenta de que las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se enteraron de lo ocurrido y empezaron a aplaudir y sonreí amablemente dándoles las gracias ya que no tenían que hacer eso, algunos hasta me reconocieron de la banda "Zudex" al parecer ese es el nombre de "mi" banda. Hice que Karai se levantara y nos alejamos un poco de ahí ya que no dudaba que en poco tiempo llegara la prensa y empezaría a preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido con el cantante de la banda que acababa de salvar a 25 personas dentro de un patinadero.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me preguntó Karai secándose las lágrimas.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, en unos momentos llegara la prensa- le dije comenzando a caminar un poco más rápido -¿alguna idea?- le pregunte sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?- me preguntó con curiosidad pura.

-Te lo contare en la casa, realmente hay algo en esta historia que viene con todo lo que tengo que decirte ¿de acuerdo?- le dije viendo al frente serio, pero era la verdad, ¿cómo decirle que acabe con esos bandidos con ninjutsu si en ese mundo no se ninjutsu?, al parecer acepto la idea ya que no insistió más.

-El cine- me dijo sonriendo y esta vez si la voltee a ver sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunte ya que no entendí bien eso.

-Podemos ir al cine, sería un lugar relativamente tranquilo- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, acepto la propuesta- le dije divertido haciendo que Karai comenzara a reír y el cine me daría tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido.

Llegamos rápido ya que quedaba cerca el cine del patinadero y cuando nos acercamos vi a alguien a quien realmente no esperaba ver.

-¿Luce? ¿Raph?- dijo Karai a las dos personas que teníamos delante.

-¿Karai?- dijo Luce volteando hacía nosotros.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Karai emocionada, tanto, que nadie notaria que casi sufre un "infarto".

Voltee a ver a Raph y su mirada decía una sola cosa "¿Qué hacen aquí?" puede que este enojado pero yo no estoy en mejores condiciones, él no podía verme así como si nada más el estuviera enfadado así que le mande una mirada enfadada diciéndole lo que sucedía.

_Vamos Leo, ¡Contrólate! Tú no eres así._

Me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza, pero en esos momentos la cordura no era lo que más me importaba.

-¿Entonces, qué dicen chicos?- no sé de qué nos hablaban y por la cara que puso Raph tampoco él, levante los hombros casi imperceptiblemente y hable.

-Emm… ¿Sí?- Dijimos Raph y yo al mismo tiempo, lazo de hermanos… creo.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Luce emocionada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien que aceptaron!- secundo Karai igual de emocionada, comenzaba a dudar de lo que habíamos aceptado.

-¡Sí!, esta es nuestra primera cita doble-

¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? Necesito estar solo, necesito pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar, no quiero a mi hermano molestando por ahí.

-Bien iremos a comprar los boletos- dijo Karai, por lo que parece, mientras que estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos, la fila había avanzado. No quiero una cita doble con mi hermano, así que lo agarre por el brazo y lo jale para apartarnos de la fila.

-No sé tú, pero yo, no quiero una cita doble contigo y tu novia- le dije realmente molesto.

_Vaya que este mundo te pone mal._

No le hice caso a esa estresante vocecita y escuche a Raph hablar….

-¡Oye no me hables así! Puede que estés enojado, pues yo también, esta era mi cita y tú llegaste entonces…- bueno gritar, pero no lo dejaría así, así que lo interrumpí.

-¡No fue mi culpa que Karai los viera! ¡Así que no hagas como si lo fuera!- le dije casi gritando.

_¡Cálmate!_

Respire profundo y escuche a Raph hablar, solo que esta vez sin gritos, pero lo que dijo le pareció sorprendente.

-Leo, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Raph, al parecer, preocupado.

No le di mucha importancia, pero en el fondo algo me decía que parecía que cambiamos de rol.

-Sí, sí estoy bien- le dije suspirando –solo que, quería que fuera una cita normal, no una doble-

-Créeme, yo tampoco quiero estar en una cita contigo- me dijo intentando subirme el animó.

-Compramos cuatro boletos para ver la película de "Yo, Frankenstein" dicen que es una buena película ¿Qué les parece?- nos dijo Luce llegando de comprar los boletos. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Se ven emocionadas, creo que ellas realmente quieren tener esta cita doble. Volteo a ver a mi hermano y al parecer el piensa lo mismo, no podemos decepcionarlas ¿O sí?

_Claro que no las puedes decepcionar, aparte necesitas pensar en lo ocurrido._

Me quede pensativo unos minutos y me di cuenta de que la vocecita no estaba regañándome, así que sonreí para mí mismo y me di cuenta de que Luce y Karai nos veían como locos, no sé qué esté pensando Raph pero voy a tener que hacer algo que no creí que sucedería: Aceptare una cita doble con mi hermano.

Entramos al cine y nos encontramos rápidamente con nuestros lugares. Le faltaban unos 20 minutos a la película y tuve que levantarme a ir al baño. Al principio pensé que no iba a ver la película e iba a pensar, pero me entretuve tanto que me olvide de todo, pero cometí un error al pasar por el lado de mi hermano: ¡Le tire mi refresco encima!

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA?!- Me preguntó gritando y levantándose de su asiento.

A lo que respondieron quejas de las demás personas.

-Raph, guarda silencio estamos en el cine- le dije intentando calmarlo.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE GUARDE SILENCIO?! ¡ESTOY LLENO DE REFRESCO POR TU CULPA!- me dijo sin bajar el tono de voz.

-¡Cállate, y hablamos afuera!- le dije empezando a subir la voz, no iba a dejar que me hablara así.

-¡NO ME PIENSO CALLAR HASTA QUE TE DISCULPES Y ME DES UNA RAZON DE PORQUE ME TIRASTE TU REFRESCO!-

En ese momento la pantalla se apagó y las luces se prendieron, todavía no se había acabado la película le faltaban, por lo menos, 20 minutos. Entonces entraron tres guardias del cine.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- pregunto uno de ellos, el más alto.

-Nosotros...solo estábamos...-empecé a decir pero me interrumpieron

-Estaban gritando en medio de una función de cine...- dijo el que estaba a la izquierda del alto.

-Y no dejaban ver a los demás la película- termino de decir el de la derecha del alto.

-Sí, sí sabemos lo que ocurrió- interrumpió Karai -ya no volverá a pasar, ya se van a callar y terminaremos de ver la película en silencio- dijo agregando una sonrisa al final.

-Lo lamento, pero no podemos dejarlos terminar de ver la película,- dijo el alto -los sacaremos de la sala y no volverán a entrar-

-Pero..- empezó a decir Raph pero lo interrumpieron.

-Ahora, afuera- dijo el de la derecha -¿ustedes dos vienen con ellos?- les pregunto a Karai y a Luce.

-Sí- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, ahora afuera- dijo el alto y, cuando estábamos saliendo, todos empezaron a aplaudir y soltar gritos de emocionados, vaya apoyo el que te dan las personas a las que no conoces.

Los guardias nos escoltaron hasta la salida del cine y nos dejaron afuera.

-Genial, gracias Raph, por tu culpa no terminamos de ver la película.- le dije molesto.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡tú me tiraste el refresco encima!- me dijo levantando la voz.

-¡Pero tu empezaste a gritar en medio de la sala!- le dije igualando su tono de voz.

-¡NO HUBIERA GRITADO SI NO ME HUBIERAS TIRADO EL REFRESCO EN CIMA!- me empezó a gritar más fuerte, y yo ya había perdido lo que me quedaba de estribos.

-¡TE DI LA OPCIÓN DE HABLAR AFUERA Y NO LA ACEPTASTE!- le dije también gritando

-¡OBVIAMENTE NO LA IBA A ACEPTAR!- En algún momento de nuestros gritos empezamos a caminar, no sé cuando pero aquí estamos avanzando hacía quien sabe dónde.

-¡Y ¿POR QUÉ NO RAPHAEL?!- Me enoje completamente con él, nunca llamo por sus nombres completos a mis hermanos.

-¡PORQUE NO PUEDES MOJAR A ALGUIEN CON TU REFRESCO Y HACER COMO SI NADA!- me más enfadado aun.

-¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO COMO SI NADA YO...- no termine de hablar ya que tropecé con algo y empecé a caer, me agarré de la camiseta de Raph, pero lo único que ocasione fue que ambos cayéramos hacia... ¡Una fuente!

-¡MIRA LO QUE OCASIONASTE!- me volvió a gritar.

-¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS DSTRAÍDO YO...- no termine de hablar ya que se oyeron las risas de Luce y Karai.

-¡¿De qué se ríen?!- les pregunto Raph calmándose un poco.

-Pues... están todos mojados... tirados dentro de una fuente... y aun así no se dejan de pelear por lo del refresco- dijo Luce entre risas.

-¡Eso no da risa!- les dijo enojado.

-Créeme Raph... si da risa- dijo Karai también riendo.

-Ja-ja si mucha risa- dije sarcástico.

_Vaya Leonardo ¿Quién eres?_

Me dijo aquella vocecita divertida, creo que se sentía bien dejarse llevar de vez en cuando: Trabajar solo y no en equipo, gritar, ser sarcástico, tengo que aprovechar esto mientras dure.

Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros y cada una nos tendió una mano para sacarnos de la fuente, mire a mi hermano y le lancé una sonrisa cómplice, creo que entendió el mensaje porque asintió levemente, tome la mano de Karai y cuando me iba a jalar, yo la jale primero y cayó al agua junto conmigo, justo al mismo tiempo que Luce caía junto con mi hermano.

-¡De esta no te salvas Raphael Hamato!- le dijo Luce divertida a mi hermano y empezó a salpicarle agua en la cara, los dos empezaron a reír y cuando Luce iba a salpicar otra vez a Raph este se movió rápido y ya que Karai si supo lo que iba a suceder evito el agua parándose al lado de Luce haciendo que a mí me mojaran completamente

_Estupendo, puedes evitar espadas, balas y golpes pero no un simple chapoteo._

Ya déjame en paz. Dije en mi mente y volteando a ver a mis "agresores"

-¿Con qué así quieren jugar?- entonces salpique agua hacia ellos, pero no mojé ni a Raph ni a Luce, le salpique a Karai, ya que se encontraba al lado de Luce.

Todos comenzamos a reír y empezamos a salpicarnos agua unos a otros, no nos dimos cuenta de que la fuente estaba en frente de un centro comercial y que toda la gente que pasaba nos veía con cara de raros, nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo, esto era, por mucho, mejor que ver una tonta película, no nos dimos cuenta de que empezaba a oscurecer, pero entonces alguien hablo a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Ustedes cuatro! ¡sálganse de ahí!- nos dijo un guardia - ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿Un parque acuático?-

Genial hoy era el día de "Que Raphael y Leonardo Hamato reciban una reprimenda de cualquier guardia que vean". Salimos todos de la fuente a regañadientes y haciendo que el guardia nos diera un gran sermón sobre lo que es una fuente pública, etc. etc. Creo que así se siente Raph cuando yo o el Maestro Splinter lo sermoneamos, después de esto seré diferente con mi hermano.

Ya nos estábamos yendo directo a la casa cuando dije algo sin pensarlo.

-Todo por tú culpa- le dije a Raph, pero al parecer él me dijo lo mismo al mismo tiempo. ¿Por mi culpa? él fue el que comenzó a gritar en el cine

-¡¿Por mi culpa?!- nos gritamos Raph y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡FUE TU CULPA BOBONARDO SI NO ME HUBIERAS...-Me empezó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-¡SI NO TE HUBIERA... ¿QUÉ? ¿TIRADO EL REFRESCO? ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE...- Le empecé a decir, pero ahora fue Raph el que me interrumpió

-¡POR TU CULPA NOS SACARON DE LA SALA TU TAMBIÉN HUBIERAS GRITADO SI...- y así nos la pasamos gritando hasta llegar a la casa, Karai y Luce no hacían nada para callarnos ya que, creo, que les daba gracia vernos discutir pero ya hablaría con Karai después.

Entramos a la casa y seguíamos gritando, estaban Mickey y Michí jugando a un videojuego de carreras y con toda la ropa rasgada en otros momentos hubiera corrido hacía mi hermanito pero tenía que terminar con esto. También estaban Donnie y Abril, sentados en el suelo, con apariencia de que algo les había explotado en la cara y a su alrededor habían puras botellas con líquidos científicos, mientras nosotros seguíamos peleando.

-¡FUE TU CULPA BOBONARDO, SI NO ME HUBIERAS TIRADO LA...- me seguía gritando...

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡FUE LA TUYA! ¡TU GRTASTE EN...- Y yo lo seguía interrumpiendo.

-¡¿MI CULPA?! ¡TU HICISTE QUE NOS CAYERA...-

-¡TU ME DISTRAJISTE!-

Al parecer harte a Raph más de lo normal ya que agarro una botella de Donnie y me la tiro directo al cuerpo

¡Maldición! ¡Voy a morir! ¿Pero...? no me hace nada, solo estoy cubierto de este extraño líquido y ahora estoy verde, y al parecer esto le dio gracia a Raph ya que comenzó a reír, estaba cubierto de baba verde y al intentar quitarme el líquido mi piel también estaba verde, pero Raph no era el único que reía Karai, Luce y hasta Abril, se estaban riendo, en eso se escuchó la voz de Mickey.

-¡Yo también quiero ser verde!-

Ante esto último las risas volvieron a cobrar vida, hasta Donnie, Michí, Mickey y yo. Puede que este mojado, verde y no haya pasado un excelente cita con Karai después del patinadero, pero fue mejor de lo que esperaba para una cita doble con mi hermano. Después les contaría todo a mis hermanos y ellos me contarían las suyas.

* * *

**Yeiii! mi segundo POV! díganme si esta bien escrito por favor! **

**jajaja es que me da cosa que lo haya escrito mal o algo :/ **

**pero bueno, ahora sí creo que cada vez hago más largos los capítulos jajaja pero conste que en este me inspire (excepto por el final ya que prácticamente Leo y Raph piensan igual)**

**espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Acepto: Ideas, Sugerencias, Tomatazos, Papeles... no sé que poner ya se cumplió mi antojo de pie de queso ;D Adios! Cuídense!**


End file.
